Why Can't I?
by Child of the Dragon
Summary: Yaoi, AU, COMPLETE; Goku is a street dancer, Piccolo is a DJ, they meet, fall in love as homies.
1. Piccolo

Chapter 1: Piccolo

"Hey! Alright, my time here is almost up, so I'm gonna put on one last 

request then hand the reins over to my home boy Yamcha here," He said into the 

microphone. All the ladies cheered as Yamcha waved out to the night club. "So he's 

gonna mix things up for you and I'm outta here! Bye guys!" He set the last song on the 

player and set the microphone next to it. _Why Can't I _by Liz Phair began to play as the 

last semi-slow song of the night.

Out fro the DJs box he jumped, landing lightly on the ground. Several groupies giggled and sighed as he flashed them a toothy smile and used the back exit to leave the building. He pulled off his dark sunglasses and baseball cap and sighed upon begin able to have a moment to himself in the ally. He striped the homie-like clothes he wore and replaced them with his everyday normal clothes that consisted of a loose fitting shirt, loose fitting pants held up by a blue belt with a white cape and turban.

He rolled the clothes into a ball and stuffed them into a duffle bag which he then carried to a red hover car parked in the street right next to the ally. He popped the trunk and placed the bag inside then locked the car once more.

As he passed the front window he noted the time flashing on the car clock; 10:15 p.m. it read. He sighed and wished he could go home. Sighing he walked around to the front and reentered the club.

Yamcha had the club in full blast party mode now and the music blared inside his ears, nearly making him deft. Upon seeing Piccolo enter Yamcha smiled and flashed the thumbs-up sign. The Namek simply smiled back and made his way to the back were the music wasn't quite as loud. There he sat down at the bar.

"What'll it be?" asked the bar tender as he cleared out a glass.

"Water," Piccolo replied. "With ice, and no alcohol." The bar tender nodded and filled the cleaned glass with ice water and set it in front of Piccolo.

"Are you waiting for someone too?" asked a voice. Piccolo turned to see a young man about his age, maybe a few years younger, looking over at him. The youth had spiky black hair which sprung every which way and charcoal black eyes to match. His skin was barely tanned so you would hardly be able to tell unless you examining the almost invisible tan lines very closely.

"I guess," Piccolo said, tearing his eyes away from the dark eyes of the stranger. He hesitated a minute then continued with, "my friend works here."

"She sounds like more then a friend to me," the youth replied. Piccolo looked back at him but he closed his gaze and sipped on his drink.

"She's a he," the Namek replied. "And there is nothing going on between us."

"Alright," said the stranger. He smiled over at Piccolo again and held out his hand. "I'm Goku. What's your name?"

"Piccolo," he replied without feeling any need to equivocate. "Nice to meet you. Are you waiting for someone?"

Goku drowned the last of his drink and set the glass on the counter. "I was, but she isn't coming; she never dose." He got up and stretched out. 

"You know, you meet people a lot faster when you socialize," Piccolo said sipping his drink. 

Goku laughed. His whole body seemed to laugh with him, and he gave off an energy that seemed to attract people to his easy-going personality, at least Piccolo thought so as he watched him. "No it ain't like that brother," Goku said. "She's my girlfriend, her name's Chichi. We used to come here every night but lately..."

"But lately?"

Goku looked and at something Piccolo couldn't see. "She's stopped coming..." his voice trailed. "We were so happy together, I'm just wondering what could've happened."

"Why don't you ask her?" 

Goku turned back to Piccolo "What reason would I have for doing that?" he asked.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? That should be reason enough. You love her don't you?" Goku just stared at him; stared deep into the dark eyes of Piccolo who stared back. The Namek then realized that this boy would be leaving soon and, for some strange reason he couldn't name, he didn't want him to leave. "Tell you what," he said pulling his eyes from that tight eye lock to look at his drink. "If you stay here and chat with me, I'll tell my friend to keep an eye out for your girl. Sound good?" He looked back at the boy who considered him a moment.

"Well, I don't see why not." He sat back down and reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a beat up old wallet and opening it he pulled out a picture and handed it to Piccolo. "Here, that's a picture to give to your friend. But tell him to be careful with it cuz I want it back. It means a lot to me."

Piccolo studied the picture. In it was Goku, maybe two or three years younger then he was now. His head was wrapped in a bandage and he was leaning on crutches. He wore clothes similar to what he wore now; baggy pants with a mucal shirt and an over shirt. Next to him stood a very fine looking lady of about the same age. Her long blonde hair flowed around her shoulders as she pressed her body in to Goku's. 

"She's cute ," Piccolo commented even though he thought she looked like a slut. "I'll give this to my friend. You wanna wait right here?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Goku. 

Piccolo got up and turned to the dance floor. He took a deep breath and started walking toward the blaring music's center. He weaved between dancers and pushed through to the DJ's box. The security guard on duty held up his hand to prevent him form going further. "You got a pass there Green Boy?" he asked in a rather mean burly voice. 

Piccolo calmly pulled out a backstage pass from his pocket and handed it to the guard. The guard looked it over and then handed it back to Piccolo and stood aside to let him pass. The Namek proceeded on up to where he had been only minutes before. "HEY YAMCHA!!" he yelled over the loud music.

"HEY HOME DOG!!" Yamcha cried over the loud music also. "WHAT'S UP? YOU NEED SOMETHING?"

"YEAH." Piccolo handed him the picture. "KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THIS WOMAN. IF YOU SEE HER, SEND HER BACK TO THE BAR, ALRIGHT?"

"WILL DO, MY HOME DOG." Yamcha hugged Piccolo and walked him back down the steps of the box so no one could see them. "I'll catch you later tonight okay?" he whispered into Piccolo's ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The Namek simply smiled back and watched him leave to put on the next song. 

*End Chapter 1*

So, wha-cha y'all think? Now this is only the first chapter, but the whole thing is finished and all I gotta do is type it and post it. (I hate typing things up.) I am aiming to have a new chapter up at least ever other weekend, but don't count on it...So review please? *Eyes Twinkle* Tell me it's good and once I finish posting new chapters to this storie, I'll write a sequel. 

And DBZHobbit? I know the first chapter may have scared you, but keep reading cuz I know there's a part your gonna love. (I felt so bad for doing that to Yamcha.)


	2. Goku

AN: Hey all. It's me, CoD. Well, here it is folks; Chapter 2 of _Why Can't I? _Weee~okay. I'm not very energetic right now; I actually feel kinda sick. I was just getting over a small throat cold this week. Son of a Monkey, I keep trying to stay clean so I don't get sick but every year I always catch something!! Oh well. I love you all, and so I will type and post, and type and post just for you. Now, enjoy the storie! *Cough, hack; falls over* I-I'm oka-ay....ugh....-_-

Chapter 2: Goku

"Hey G!"

Goku turned around. Pulling up to the curb right behind him was his best friend Krillin. Beside him in the car was Tein and Chiaotzu. "Hey G! What's up? Want a ride anywhere?" 

The Saiyan smiled. "Na, I was heading home. Unlike you guys, as I can see. Where are you heading?"

"Just to some night clubs," Tein replied. 

"You sure you don't want a ride G? It's not out of my way, you know," Krillin offered again.

"No," Goku shook his head. "I just want to be alone right now."

"She stood you up again, didn't she?" asked Tein leaning out of the back seat window. "Man, why do you put up with that? She doesn't really love you. She just wants you for your body. And admit it G, you don't love her either."

"It ain't true," Goku said after a moment of silence. "She loves me for who I am." 

"She don't love you," Tein said. "Look, we're only telling you because you're our friend, G; we like your brothers. Don't let her hurt you, alright?

"Yeah, whatever," said Goku as he began to walk again. Krillin drove along beside him.

"You're gonna come to tomorrow's tornament, right G? You're entered, you know," said Krillin.

"WHAT?!" Said Goku stopping again. Krillin breaked as Goku turned around. "You entered me in another street dancing tournament? Man, you know Vegeta enters every one of those things!"

"Yeah, I know that," stated Krillin calmly. "I also know that you can take him down G. You've got it in you; you're good enough, heck you're even better then him. Just do your thing."

"But I _can't_, you know also know that," Goku insisted. "You know that everytime I step into that ring, climb onto that stage and feel everyone watching me, that I freeze up. I can't let go, I can't-I can't-...Damn."

"You want us to take you out then? We'll stop by tonight and pull you out."

Goku moaned as he thought it over. Get up on stage and embarrass himself in front of all those people; or drop out and never hear the end of it from Vegeta. Either way he was going to be harassed by his greatest rival, but better it to be harassment he had suffered for years on end and was indifferent too rather then it be harassment he wasn't used to getting. "No, I ain't gonna drop out. I'll go home and practice."

"Better to go home and rest instead. the tournament starts at eight o'clock in the morning," said Tein. "It's three a.m. now."

"You could've told me that before I decided to stay out all night!" Goku moaned. He started walking again and then stopped. "Move over guys, you're driving me home." Tein opened the car door and Climbed up to the front seat as Goku jumped in.

* * * *

"Chichi? I'm home sweetie," Goku called into the dark apartment. He shuffled around in the blackness, muttering various choice words as tripped over invisible objects while blindly groping for a light switch on the wall. When he found one, he flipped it and a dim light illuminated the room from the other side. There was a moan and on the other side of the couch a body rolled over and sat up.

"Goku, is that you? asked the voice of Chichi. The Saiyan dumped his jacket on the floor and stepped over and around the various objects and clothes that almost filled the floor. 

"Where were you?" he asked snuggling up next to her. "I waited all night for you; why didn't you show?"

Chichi shifted her weight stiffly. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't call," she sighed. "One of my friends had just been dumped by her long time boyfriend. She was so upset; I was at her house reassuring her that it would be okay."

"She was that upset?" asked Goku.

"She was...Pregnant with his child. We were giving her reassurance."

"Oh," sighed Goku. "I see. Speaking of children-"

"Oh please not tonight Goku," Chichi groaned as she shrugged him off. "It was too emotional; I don't want that right now. I'm really tired and it's late." She laid down and closed her eyes. "Go to bed." 

Goku slid off of Chichi and stood up, blowing out his cheeks in frustration. "I won't be here tomorrow morning," he said in one last attempt. "I've got a tournament at eight in the morning."

"Then you need your sleep. Go to bed," repeated Chichi. 

He stood over her for a few more minutes thinking over what Tein had told him, then turned off the light and felt his way into the bedroom. 

****

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Groggily, Goku hit the snooze button on his tacky alarm clock. When it refused to respond he hit it a few more times before finally sitting up with a "Damnit." 7:45 a.m. the clock read as it continued to blare. "Shut Up!" cried Goku pulling out the cord. The alarm went dead and once again the apartment was silent once more. 

But only for a few minutes.

"HEY GOKU? GET UP! WE GOTTA GET GOING!" called Krillin form below Goku's window. He beeped the horn a few times. 

The Saiyan got up and went to lean out his window. "Damn it Krillin, you know you'll get shot in this neighborhood if you keep doing that this early in the morning!" he called down to his friend.

"I doubt it!" Krillin called back. "Everyone on this block is either still out cold, or too busy throwing up from hangovers to aim deadly!"

"I wasn't talking about the neighbors, I was talking about me! I'm the only one coherent enough on this block to shoot you down! Why didn't you come up here and ring the bell?"

"AND WAKE UP CHICHI?!" called Tein, sticking his head out of the passenger door. Goku sighed and shook his head. Not feeling the urge to argue anymore, he grabbed a set of clean clothes and hurried down to his friends.

"C'mon, we gotta get going," said Krillin as Goku opened the car door. "We're already going to be late." He backed out of the parking space violently and made everyone jolt around

"Seat belts!" Said Chiaotzu as, again, Krillin shot the car forward into traffic. Goku wished he had time to put his seat belt on, but was difference would it make? By the time it was on they'd be pulling into the parking lot of the club hosting the tournament; and he needed to change anyway. Under no circumstances would he let Vegeta see him completely careless and indecent. 

Krillin slammed on the breaks in the parking space inside the parking lot of the Purple Monkey, the night club hosting the street dancing tournament. "Everyone out," he said and the four of them scrambled quickly out and into the club that was packed to it's limit and then some. "Looks like the usual amount of spectators has shown up," Krillin commented.

"I'd say it's getting more popular," Tein observed. "There's about 20 or so more then last time, I think."

"In one corner," called a voice over an intercom, "defending his title as the very best street dancer in all the North, South, East or even in his home town of the West Corners of the world, Prince Vegeta will battle Son Goku, the ever Returning Warrior of the East who will be defending his pride and hoping to overthrow the Prince of Step today in round one which will take place in just a few minutes. Will our challengers please take this time to prepare themselves?!"

Goku sighed; a feeling of sick doom washing over him and pulling his stomach down a few notches. Vegeta had arranged for them to fight first, he always did. Goku, in Vegeta's eyes, was nothing more then trailor trash he had to deal with in every one of these tournaments. He only wanted to take Goku out first so he wouldn't have to worry about it later, if he even worried about Goku at all. 

"Hey G, you know he did it to intimidate you," said Krillin. "Don't let it get you down."

"Yeah," chimed in Tein. "He's just scared cuz he knows your much better then he'll ever be-"

"I wouldn't get the boy's hopes up too high, three eyes. I don't worry about trash that's easily flammable," came a voice, and without turning around Goku knew who it was, but turn and face it he did. "I am the last person to be scared or intimidated by the pathetic excuse of a street dancer standing before me. I'd be surprised if he knew enough moves to dance in bed to satisfy himself, never mind that slut that sleeps with him. Tell me, has she tired with you yet or is she still trying to teach you to fuck?" He laughed coldly as not one of them said anything.

"Vegeta," Goku began in a sympathetic kind of voice. "You used to be-"

"Maybe if she really loved you, the two of you could enter a sex contest and with her by your side you might stand a chance at being good at something for once. But then, I don't see why she'd waste time and energy on you when she has so many other dogs more trained then you at her beck and call."

Any soft feelings Goku had had for Vegeta quickly evaporated. "You little bastard," he muttered. "That's it Vegeta, you've gone to far!" Goku pulled back his fist to strike Vegeta down; but before he could release it, a hand grabbed the shaking fist and held it stiffly. Goku turned around to look at the person holding him as Vegeta stopped laughing.

"Just because you're the defending champion, doesn't mean I can't disqualify you and haul your ass out back for and good beating, Vegeta. As the DJ and Official Judge of this tournament, I wanna let you know, you're not very high on my list of people I want to breath the same air with; unfortunately I have to. Now, stop threatening the competition and move your sorry carcass over to where you need to be; which should be on the other side of the dance ring, if I'm not mistaken. Otherwise you're out and never coming back, is that clear?" asked the man behind dark shaded glasses and hidden in baggy homie-like clothes and a baseball cap.

"Transparent," said Vegeta and he walked off after studying the figure very carefully.

Goku couldn't help staring either. Something about this person was familiar to him, yet he had never seen him before in his life. The figure wheeled Goku around to face him fully and looked him directly into the eye through those dark glasses that you couldn't see into, but Goku knew he was looking right into the very depths of his soul from behind those shades. "You too kid," he said, "is this clear to you?"

"Yes," replied Goku, afraid to lie even if he didn't want to. "It's crystal."

The figure smiled warmly at him, making Goku feel much more relaxed. "Good luck kid. I'll be cheering for you," he said and let go of Goku's hand.

"Do you know him G?" asked Krillin once the guy had moved on. Goku shook his head. 

"No, I don't."

*End Chapter 2!*

Well, that's all for this chapter. Turn in tomorrow to read the chapter 3. Yamcha acts like Piccolo's pet, it's disturbing! And it gets lemony between Goku and Piccolo too!! I know, I'm so teasing you all, but it's so much fun! Besides, you guys get off lucky; when my friends were reading this as I wrote it, I would stop in the worst cliffhanging places (like Goku and Piccolo would be just WORDS away form climaxing) and they would chase me around the cafeteria, hitting me over the head with the binder, screaming for me to write more. Lol, good times. I enjoyed tormenting them. Alright, well, I'm off to type chapter 3. Fare thee well, my faithful freeds! 


	3. Piccolo

Well, here we are again. Another day, another chapter. 

Chapter 3: Piccolo

"Call," Piccolo said as he flipped the coin into the air. 

"Heads," said Vegeta.

Piccolo caught the coin, slapped it onto his hand and then reviled it to the two competitors. "Heads, Vegeta's choice," said the Namek looking to the other Saiyan. The prince nodded at Goku to say he could go first.

The music started as Goku stayed in the middle of the ring. Piccolo watched Goku as he mixed the music around, but still the boy's body refused to move. "Hey c'mon G!" shouted Krillin from the sidelines. "Take him down!" That jarred something in Goku's mind as he took a step, but the next move he made tripped him up and he fell flat on his face. Then he got back up, ran out of the ring, through the club and out the front doors with several people laughing as he went.

Piccolo sighed sadly and shook his head. Goku wasdisquilfied and Vegeta would move on to the next round.

* * *

"Talk about embarrassing," Yamcha said as him and Piccolo drove down the streets. "That poor boy. I would've hated to have been him right then, ya know? Why the hell did he enter if he didn't think he could beat Vegeta?"

Piccolo growled slightly and turned to Yamcha. "Can we drop the subject? I don't want to talk about work right now." He then turned back to stare out the window.

"Alright," said Yamcha trying to keep a pleasent conversation going between them. "What do you want for dinner then? What do you feel like having?"

"Water," replied Piccolo.

"Oh right," Yamcha laughed. "So would you like to listen to music? what do you want me to put on? Oldies?"

"No," the Namek replied as he leaned against the window harder. 

"You wanna play a game? Let's play a game! I'm thinking of-"

"Yamcha! I just want to go home and rest before my shift tonight, okay? Is it so much to ask of you just to shut up and drive the stupid car home? Cuz if that's too much pull over and I'll do it!"

Yamcha glanced at Piccolo for a very brief moment. "No Piccolo, it's okay. You just rest, I can drive. Don't worry about a thing."

The rest of the ride was spent in semi-silence, until Yamcha started humming to "I'm looking over a four leaf clover," which Piccolo didn't have the heart or energy to tell him to shut up so he endured it. 

When they pulled into the parking lot and Yamcha had turned off the car, Piccolo tumbled out and followed Yamcha up the stairs to the apartment they shared. The Namek crashed on the couch and Yamcha cuddled into his chest once he had closed the door and hung up their coats. "Want me to bring you something to drink?" he cooed.

"No," Piccolo stated gruffly. 

"In a little bit then?"

Piccolo didn't reply. Yamcha took it as a sign that he wanted to be left alone and got up to let Piccolo sleep.

* * *

The hours ticked by and soon it was five o'clock; an hour before Piccolo had to start his DJ shift. Yamcha gently shook Piccolo to wake him from his sleep. "Hey Mr. DJ, time to get ready for work," he whispered into the Namek's ear once he began to stir. "I brought you some water." Yamcha set the glass on the table beside the couch and wrapped his arms around Piccolo. 

"Not now Yamcha," Piccolo pleaded.

"Hm? Why not Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.

Again, Piccolo let the silence talk for him. Yamcha sighed and got up to go do something in the other room. The Namek felt slightly guilty for being so rude to the poor boy, but for the moment he had something more queer to think about; a dream about Goku.

Piccolo had found himself engulfed with thoughts of the young Saiyan as he slept. His innocent eyes that glistened in the light; his spiky hair. His tan skin tone and soft looking lips...The Namek shook his head moving the lusty thoughts to the back of his mind. He would have plenty of time to think about those thoughts later that night. But the meaning of the dream didn't puzzle him. 

Piccolo downed the water Yamcha had given him and went to find Yamcha so they could leave.

* * *

When Piccolo was done with his shift, he ended it very much the same way he had done the night before. he sat down and sighed loudly as he began waiting for Yamcha's five hour shift to be over. It was nights like these he wished he could go home without feeling guilty for leaving Yamcha behind.

"Hey there, old friend!"

Piccolo turned to his right and found Goku sitting beside him. The youth smiled and waved at him, making Piccolo feel much better then he had felt for the past seven or so hours. "Hmm. What brings you around these parts?" Piccolo asked.

"Same as last night, waiting for my girlfriend."

"Well, if it isn't the Waiting Puppy," Piccolo joked.

"You should talk," Goku laughed back.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Goku turned around to face the bar and Piccolo noticed his face sadden. "Little over five hours," he replied glumly, taking a sip from his drink.

"What?!" cried Piccolo nearly topping over and earning a few glances form others surrounding them. "She doesn't show up last night and now she's over five hours late?! What's up with that?" Goku didn't reply, so he continued, "I mean, does she have a reason not to show up? What was it last time? Did you ask?" Piccolo stopped as he noticed Goku hadn't reacted at all. "I'm sorry, I'm prying into your personal life. You don't have to answer any of those-"

"I don't know why she isn't coming; can't think of any reason she wouldn't want to." Goku interrupted. "I'm as good to her as any other man would be to his woman; I don't know why she's avoiding me. I can't figure it out."

"Does she care for you? Like, does she treat you like a girlfriend should?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT OKAY?!" Goku shouted loud enough that several people stopped to stare and the music even stopped. Piccolo waved to Yamcha to show him he could handle the situation and turned back to Goku. 

"C'mon," Piccolo said as he took hold of Goku's hand and led him out the back entrance. Once they were in the ally Piccolo used to change to an from in, he let go of the boy who dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Not sure of what to do, Piccolo bent to hold Goku's head in his lap and helped the Saiyan drain away the rest of his tears. 

"I don't know," Goku said once he was calmed. "Maybe you and Tein are right. But I just don't know how that could be."

A silent moment passed between them as they sat absorbed in their own thoughts. Goku wiped away the last of his moist tears and looked into the crystal clear sky. Piccolo held his gaze on Goku and thought back to his earlier dreams. He was about to say something when the door to the club opened and Yamcha stood there looking much like he had urgent news. "I found her!" he said and Goku stood up quickly.

"Really? Where?" the Saiyan demanded.

Yamcha held up his hands and seemed to bare news he didn't want to share. "Slow down for just a minute," he said, making Goku a little impatient. "I don't know for a face who he is, maybe he's one of your friends or something but-"

Goku didn't wait for the rest of it. He shoved past Yamcha and back into the club followed closely by Piccolo as Yamcha had to return to work. The Saiyan pushed past and through the crowd, heading for the back where Piccolo had told Yamcha to send her; and there she was. 

Hanging over another guy who definitely wasn't Goku.

He said something to her and she laughed, slapping him playfully on the chest, the same way she had done to Goku the first time they had gone out on a date. Goku smiled relived, she was always doing that to her friends. This guy couldn't mean anything more to her. But as he took a step forward she leaned over and kissed this other guy. And not just any friendly kiss on the cheek; it was the same deep, lustful, tongue entwining kiss that she had given Goku the very first night they had saw each other in this very club. Goku was shocked.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Piccolo said placing a hand on Goku's shoulder, but the Saiyan hardly heard the words. He just stared as his "faithful" mate continued to enchant this man the same way she had enchanted Goku. The more he watched, the blurrier his vision got as tears streaked down his cheeks and quivering chin. Piccolo could hear little whimpering noises being choked in his throat. "C'mon, I'll take you home," the Namek said prying him away form the spot. 

Piccolo quickly explaine the situation to Yamcha who agreed to have Goku spend the night. He lifted a limp and softly moaning Goku and took him out to the car where he laid the Saiyan in the back seat. Piccolo climbed into the front and started the car, taking Goku away from the club and the only sound of conversation between them was the stifled moans and choked sobs of Son Goku weeping in the back.

Finally, Piccolo pulled the car over and climbed into the back to straddle Goku. "Look at me," he said softly for the Saiyan was covering his salty-wet eyes. When Goku didn't move, Piccolo gently lifted his hands away from his eyes and waited for him to open those beautiful, dark, shiny eyes to look at his soft but serious face.

The Namek spoke, softly and comfortingly to the Saiyan in a deep soothing voice, "I won't pretend to know your pain for I have never felt love like you have. However, I know the time has come for you to morn the lose of something very precious and rinse it away with tears. Let those tears be shed tonight, but in the morning you should gather yourself and move on into the future with your head held high. If I, in any way, can help you, please let me know." He wiped at Goku's tears and stroked at the boy's wild hair. The Saiyan returned the caresses and slowly lowered Piccolo onto him. 

Their fingers glided limitedly over each other's bodies; feeling, touching, sensing the other's presence. Goku tilted his head back and moaned as Piccolo slipped his hand into Goku's pants. Piccolo lowered his mouth to press against Goku's jaw line in the most passionate of kisses; but then he stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" panted Goku. "Why'd you stop?"

"Just thought of a more comfortable place to do this," the Namek replied crawling out of the car. He stroked Goku gently and the boy followed eagerly as Piccolo coaxed him up to the apartment and into Piccolo's room.

Piccolo pressed the Saiyan to fall back onto his bed and climbed on top of him taking off his cape and turban as he did so. Goku breathed quickly and sharp as Piccolo stroked his bare chest underneath his shirt, caressed him softly, playfully, teasingly under and over his clothes. "Oh, oh, oh," Goku moaned softly.

Finally, the Namek began to lift the shirt off of Goku. He kissed up the boy's uncovered and deeply muscled chest. He worked his way up and over his collar bone, up his neck and along his jawbone; then he played with Goku a little by nuzzling his mouth and nose, but not kissing his face. 

Goku became busy with Piccolo's shirt but the Namek made it hard for him to focus as he teased and be silly with Goku's lips. The Namek finally kissed him lightly and moved down to let Goku focus on what he needed to as he worked on the Saiyan's loose pants.

One by one, each of their clothes was discarded in much of that same manner; Piccolo playing teasingly, and Goku anxiously but gentle, and both to the other's liking very much.

They paused once they were fully undressed and laid clinging to each other, naked and bare. They each saw what the other looked like and neither could want the other more. Piccolo leaned over and kissed Goku; kissed him with lust, with heat, with more passion Goku had ever felt flowing onto him as their tongues intertwined. Oh, how deeply Goku wanted to take Piccolo then, but a thought of Chichi and a strong heartsickness washed over him along side a deep pain of guilt for he still felt he should be loyal to her. 

Piccolo sensed Goku's sudden change of mood and sat up again. "Not ready tonight?" He asked with a gentle understanding. The Saiyan boy tried to bury his ashamed face in the mattress. 

"I'm sorry," he said meekly.

"Don't be," said Piccolo sliding of the Saiyan. "I don't blame you." He started redressing himself and smiled reassuringly when he caught Goku looking at him as thought he had done something wrong and regretted it. "It's probably better we didn't anyway," the Namek continued. "We really don't know each other that well." 

"Yeah," sighed Goku sliding off the bed to redress himself beside Piccolo. The Namek longed to lean over and kiss this boy, but he refrained recalling how Yamcha was always assuming he could things like that just because he thought they were a couple. But they weren't; at least, Piccolo didn't think they were. 

He was interrupted form his thoughts as Goku kissed him gently on the lips. When the Saiyan pulled away and say Piccolo's bewilder and shocked face, he thought he had done wrong and leaned back. Then, with little to no warning, there was a quick knock on the door and Yamcha entered.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" asked Yamcha and Piccolo turned around to smile at him as best he could.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Piccolo covering quickly what he and Goku had almost done. "What are you doing home so early?"

Yamcha shrugged. "Just felt you might need some extra help, so I took the rest of the night off. Guess I was wrong. Is anyone hungry?"

"Yes, didn't you make something earlier? Why don't you heat that up?" replied Piccolo as Goku slowly nodded. Yamcha smiled half heartedly and left the room.

*End Chapter 3!*

Ugh.....I'm doing the -12 Hours of Sleep With No Food thing again!! Ahhhh!! Must Sleep!! Musst Eaaat!!! I'm Diiiiieeeiiinngg!!! 

Well, the next chapter is where I started trying to make the song that inspired this fic fit in before I just gave up and moved to chapter 5. I was also going to have the song be like a motif throughout the story, but somewhere I stopped at chapter one. If you're wondering what song I'm talking about, it's Liz Phair's _Why Can't I?, _hence the name of this fic. Speaking of which, it just came on!!! 

Soo, why am I telling you this? Well, I have a challenge my little faithful readers. I want you to read the next chapter and then listen to the song Why Can't I? by Liz Phair and see if you can guess which part of the song that chapter was based off of. Or rather, what part of the song I tried to base it after.....Yeah.....

**__**

o/` What if this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming Why can't I breath whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? **_o/`_**


	4. Goku

A/N: ::whistles:: do dee do! Oh, hey again! Guess what?! Only 10 days 'til V-day! I hope you boys have gotten something good for your mistresses!! Cuz if not, I have to seek Kali on you!! lol. Stupid Josh. If I hear that you stood my friend up again, I'll rip your balls off like she requested!! So help me Kami, I'll do it!! ::smiles sweetly:: Okay for all you nice, innocent, sweet, catholic school boys out there reading, have fun! You won't be innocent for very long if you read this fic though. Oh well, you were warned. 

Chapter 4: Goku

"Thank you very much, both of you," Goku said once everyone was done with their meal. "I am very grateful for what you have done for me."

"Yeah, don't mention it," said Yamcha. "Did you want to spend the night here, or did you have a place you'd like to go to because you can crash here if you want. We don't mind, right Piccolo?"

The Saiyan thought it over. His mind touched the thought of having to confront Chichi if he went back; or he could not confront her, act moody and have her question him. Quite frankly, it was something he didn't want to have to face just then. "I think I'll call my friend and tell him what happened." He got up and left to make the call privately in Piccolo's bedroom.

Three rings the Krillin answered. "Hey. It's me, Goku."

"GOKU!" came Krillin's relieved sounding voice. "Where have you been? Chichi keeps calling, she's worried sick about you. Says she tried calling the house and nobody-"

"She's worried about me?" asked Goku, surprised by this. "Tell she can stop worrying; I don't ever want to see her again."

"What-did something happen, G?"

Goku took a breath the steady himself. "She cheated on me, I'm not sure who it was with and quite frankly, I don't care." He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Tein was right, Kami I wish I had listened to him..."

"Goku, it'll be okay. Do you want to crash at my house? Where are you, I'll come pick you up."

"I'll be fine Krillin, thanks though," Goku sniffled. "If Chichi calls again, tell her I saw her with the guy she was with. Tell her I'm dropping by to pick up my things tomorrow and then I'm leaving for good."

"Alright. Peace."

"Peace," Goku replied, and they hung up.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll stay on the couch," said Piccolo's voice from the doorway. The Saiyan turned to smile gratefully at him. 

"Thanks again," he said before turning in for the night.

* * *

"This is it," the Saiyan said and Piccolo pulled over to the curb. 

"You sure you want me to wait here?" asked Piccolo.

"It won't take long," replied Goku. Piccolo leaned over and gently teased Goku's lips with an almost kiss. The two smiled and slowly their mouths caressed, but Goku broke it off quickly as he got out of the car. "I have to end this relationship before I can start a new one."

He climbed up the small flight of stairs and knocked on the door. Almost at once, the door swung open and there stood Chichi. Her cheeks were filled with tear streaks and she looked as though she hadn't slept all night. When she saw him she nearly broke down and wept. "Oh Goku," she said holding out her arms to embrace him but he held up an hand to stop her."

"You know why I'm here," he said with his eyes downcast angrily. He feared that looking at her might take away any thoughts he had of walking away. "I want my clothes, and my music. You may keep everything else."

"Please Goku, let me explain," she said in almost a sob. "There's a very good reason I was out with-"

"There is no good reason for you to cheat on me. If I wasn't what you were looking for in a relationship, you could've just told me so. I would've understood, I would've stepped down. You should've known that by now."

"Goku, please-"

"My things Chichi. Don't make this harder then it already is!"

The girl sobbed into a handkerchief she clutched in her hand and slowly turned to fetch her ex's things. She returned with a neatly packaged suitcase which she handed to Goku reluctantly. "You should find everything in there. If I missed something, I'll give it to Krillin."

"Thank you," he said politely. "Adios My Friend." and with that, he turned to leave; behind him a crying girl closed the door to her empty and gloomy feeling apartment wondering what to do next. 

Piccolo was leaning against the car waiting for Goku. when he saw the Saiyan safely in one piece, he smiled with relief and held out his hands to take the suitcase. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Better then I had hoped," Goku replied. he smiled at Piccolo now that he was free. The Namek smiled back and closed the trunk of the car.

"Where too?"

* * *

"You were right Goku; there's no one here," said Piccolo stepping out of the car. The Saiyan smiled proudly. 

"It's mostly because of the weather," he replied and pointed to the dark clouds that hovered overhead. They rumbled against each other and occasionally, but not to often, lighting passed from one to the other. People were staying inside now since heavy rain was expected soon. Goku looked out across the wide vast field and his expression saddened. It had been almost three years since he had last walk in this park...

"Is everything okay?" asked Piccolo noticing Goku's face. "What's wrong?"

Goku quickly smiled. "Nothing. C'mon! Let's go play!" And the boy took off for the swings. 

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Piccolo as he followed Goku. He pushed the Saiyan who was sitting on the swing and moving back and forth. 

"Are you worried about getting wet, Piccolo?" Goku asked. He slowed his swing and smiled up at Piccolo. "We don't have to play here, ya know."

"No," the Namek replied seeing the look in Goku's eye. "But a few years ago, wasn't there a large gang war here? Do you think it's safe to stay around here if there's punks looking to start trouble?" Goku's body froze and he blinked up at Piccolo. "That is," the Namek continued, "the only other reason not a lot of people come to this park anymore. Don't you think we could be in danger?"

"No," Goku replied flatly. "We aren't. I heard no one survived that war; they were either killed in the fighting, or had bled to death before anyone found them in the morning."

"I heard there were two survivors, one form either side of the war. But only one boy was hospitalized, it was all over the news. They say he was delusional; he ranted that another boy his age had slaughtered everyone. Do you think he was telling the truth?" Goku didn't reply. If Piccolo hadn't been rocking him back and forth on the swing he might not have been moving either. "Goku?"

"No," the Saiyan boy replied. "He had to have been delusional. Probably so much death and bloodshed at his age."

"So do you think it's safe?"

"Well, I don't see any little boys attempting to kill us."

Piccolo smiled and kissed Goku's cheek. "Well then, what shall we play?"

Goku shivered as the sky let loose an ocean which poured down upon them in heavy sheet after sheet of water. In mere seconds they were drenched from head to foot but neither took notice as all they could feel was each other through the cold pouring rain. Piccolo pulled Goku close and began kissing all along his face and neck, slowly working his way down the boy's body. "I can think of a few games you'd be interested in playing right now," Goku panted as he felt his face flushing.

"Feeling naughty today, are you?" asked Piccolo looking into Goku's deep, dark eyes. 

You're not stopping your encouragement," Goku whispered back. He took hold of the Namek's shirt and fiddled with it until he found the edge. But Piccolo pulled his hands away and began kissing only his mouth. 

"Not here," he whispered against Goku's lips. "Let's go somewhere private. My house sound good?"

"What about Yamcha?" breathed Goku in reply.

"He said he would go out with some friends. He won't be back until later."

Goku nodded. "Very well," was all he got to say. Piccolo kissed him long and passionately which he returned very eagerly. Finally, they pulled apart and got up to walk back to the car with Goku following Piccolo, he took his hand and kissed him playfully on the cheek. But in walking back, another car pulled up and the window rolled reviling the face of Krillin. 

"Hey G!" called Krillin. "Where've you been?!"

"Around," the Saiyan replied, noting in the back of his mind how Piccolo had dropped his hand the very second Krillin had acknowledged them. "Hey, this is my friend Piccolo. Piccolo, this is Krillin, Tein and Chiaotzu," he said noticing the othe two were with him as usual.

"Oh I see how it is," remarked Tein sarcastically. "You meet some new guy on the streets and then you become 'too busy' to spend time with us. What next? you gonna become 'too good' for us too, huh?"

"Aw man," said Goku leaning in the window, "you know it ain't like that. You'll always be my Home Dogs. What are you all doing out here anyways? Huh?"

"What are _you _doing?" asked Krillin looking Goku up and down. "All drenched in water none the less. You guys wanna ride back to my place? You'll get dry a lot faster then standing outside in this weather."

Goku looked to the one standing silently behind him. The Namek shrugged; it didn't deeply matter to him. Sure, he was disappointed as once again the heat had to be put off until a later time, but it was that anticipation of wanting Goku and not being able to have him just yet that kept him pushing it to later; wanting something was always more fun then getting it. Goku could see this through Piccolo's dark eyes and opened the car door though which Saiyan and Namek climbed through. Krillin started the car and again, they were off.

"Chichi called for you," said Krillin. "I guess it was shortly after you left her."

"I don't want to talk to her," came Goku's fierce reply.

"And she's expecting you not to," continued Krillin. "but once you're in a talking mood with her again, she'd like you to call her. She told me that it can wait for as long as you need time to heal, but the sooner you can talk, the better. That's all she told me."

The Saiyan didn't reply, and for a long time the car was silent. 

"Aw crap," said Piccolo hitting his head. "Goku, your stuff is in my car, back at the park." Tein looked back at Piccolo

"Don't worry about it," the Saiyan replied in a more soothing voice then the one he had used minuets before. "I've got clothing at Krillin's house from multiple occasions, right Krillin?"

"Nearly an entire wardrobe," Krillin replied with a laugh. "I was just about to pack it all up and send it back to you. Really Goku, I'm glad I find your boxers before anyone else does. That could make me look bad, you know?"

"Aw, I was hoping you'd bring some pretty girl home and she'd find my boxers and begin to wonder about you as punishment for you signing me up in all those stupid tournaments," Goku joked. "Hey Tein, is anything wrong?"

"No," Tein replied turning back around. "And you now we only enter you in those 'stupid tournaments' because we know you have what it takes to overthrow Vegeta if you just set your mind to it."

"Yeah maybe."

*End Chapter 4!*

Soooooo, can you guess the part of the song that I was trying to write into the play? Guess! GuessGuessGuessGuess! ::grabs her readers and holds them really close to her while her eyes are open so wide, there's a threat that they might pop from her sockets:: Guess or I'll lick your face!! ::smiles and releases her readers::

So anyways, how is it so far? Are you guys liking it? Do you want more? Tell me!!! I like reviews, I promise I won't bite. Except Vegetto. I get to bite Vegetto. Shoot, I ate him so much I'm not even going to call him Vegetto anymore. No, I will call him........I want to say Shithead, but that's waaaaay to mean, and none of you would understand the joke behind that name anyways (it's actually not said how it's spelled), so I won't call him that.......No, I will call him Brencis. That's a cute little ORIGINAL name, isn't it Brencis? I like it very much. It seems to suit you. I dub thee Brencis. 

So anyways, I'm going to go find Ashii and we will write a HP fic now. I swear to Bob if Umbrige isn't dead by the end of book 5..........I GET FIRST DIBS ON JINXING HER!! Lemme just pelt her with some jellybeans. ::twitch:: Or maybe a rock. ::Twitch, twitch:: Or maybe a sword. Yes, a sword would do......::wanders off::


	5. Piccolo

**__**

o/` Why can't I breath whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak when ever I talk about you **o/` **Have you guys figured it out yet? The answer is at the end, but you gotta read my fic first! Don't worry, it's a short one. ^_~

Chapter 5: Piccolo (is anyone seeing a pattern? lol)

The evening wore on and eventually the boys turned in for the night. With Tein and Chiaotzu sleeping on the guest bed in Krillin's room with Krillin, Goku and Piccolo were left to crash in the living room.

"Goku," whispered Piccolo once all the apartment had fallen silent for a long moment. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," came Goku's reply, just as much as a whisper as Piccolo's voice. He shifted his weight as the Namek crawled on top of him on the couch. The Saiyan kissed his new lovers lips tenderly in the dark. "Do you want me to tell them in the morning?"

"What would they think?" asked Piccolo.

"Who cares?" replied Goku. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy too. You are happy, right Piccolo?"

"Maybe," Said Piccolo sitting up. "Maybe not." 

"What do you mean?"

The Namek's eyes were downcast shamefully. He thought of Yamcha, how he was once "in love" with the human and how "being with him" and only caused Piccolo to push away. "I like you Goku, I won't deny that; but maybe I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone just yet. Maybe, we shouldn't - I mean, we only met and - I don't want to hurt....." he let his voice trail and kept his eyes down knowing that if he were to look at Goku, his heart would break. 

Goku's grip around Piccolo's waist tightened. "I understand," he replied, but Piccolo could hear the lie behind it. He made to look at Goku but the boy had let him go and rolled over so that he faced away from Piccolo. The Namek pulled himself up off of Goku and slid to the floor.

"For what it's worth," said Piccolo, "I really appreciate that you took the time to talk to me about this. It does mean a lot."

Goku didn't reply. 

He sighed and got up to make his way back to the chair which he had set up his sleeping space. 

* * * * * * * 

"Where have you been Piccolo?" cried Yamcha hugging the Namek as he walked in through the door. "I was worried sick! Why didn't you call? Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything? Are you thirsty, hungry, tired?" Piccolo just pushed past him like he wasn't there.

It was the morning following the night he and Piccolo had talked. Yamcha hadn't heard from Piccolo since he had left with Goku the previous day and had thus fore been "missing" for nearly 24 hours. Sighing, he sat down at the kitchen table and buried his face in his arms. Yamcha went to work fixing him some tea to drink, all the while lecturing Piccolo on something the Namek began to drowned out before any of it had a chance to sink in.

Piccolo thought over what he had told Goku last night and wondered if it had been the right thing to do. The boy had seemed so distant that morning. He hadn't spoken to anyone at all and just seemed to stare off into space; at something no one could see. Piccolo shook his head slightly and lifted it to find Yamcha turned around facing him like he was concerned about something. "Piccolo," said the human, "are you listening to me?"

"Yamcha, I wanted to ask you if you think we're together as a couple," stated Piccolo. Yamcha sat down at the table next to Piccolo.

"We are a couple, aren't we?"

"No," said Piccolo simply, "because being in a relationship requires for two people to love each other. That means one loves the other and the other loves that one back. And Yamcha, I don't love you anymore."

There was silence form Yamaha's side as this sunk in. He stood up again and attended to the screaming tea kettle. Finally he turned around and said, "You love that Goku boy, don't you?"

"Yes," Piccolo answered honestly, knowing that lying would do more hurt then the truth. "But Yamcha, I didn't love you even before I met Goku. I mean, at one point I did, but that's not the case now. I'm sorry."

"Then why didn't you tell me Piccolo? Why did you lie to me, why did you let me live and believe this lie?"

"You were happy. I just thought it wouldn't matter if you were happy since I could tolerate you assuming 'just because.' I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did Piccolo. You never should have led me on, and furthermore, you should have told me you were suffering. How can I make you happy if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Yamcha sat down at the table again and took Piccolo's hands in his.

"Yamcha, this is exactly what I don't want from you!" cried Piccolo jumping up. "It's not your job to make me happy; It's not your job to look after me! I appreciate it, I really do, but, but, but..." The Namek gave up searching for the words he wanted to say and dropped his hands to his side. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

He turned around and walked to his room closing the door and leaving Yamcha crying silently in the kitchen.

* End Chapter 5! *

**__**

o/` So you just sit there stuck afraid to risk reality **o/` **

Oh! Hey everybody! I'm guessing you wanna know what part of the song I was trying to base the chapter on right? Do you really wanna know? 

Do you really, really wanna know? 

Do you really, really, really wanna know?

Say "please."

No really, say it.

Say "pretty please."

I can't her you.

Louder.

Okay, I think that's loud enough.

The part of the song that the chapter was based off of is written in the end of chapter 3. What? I told what part of the song it was written after already! Okay, okay, I'll stop tormenting you all now. The answer is **_o/_` **_What if this is only the beginning, We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming **o/` **_Yes, that's it. You may all go about your life and rest easier now. 

Until next time!


	6. Goku

IIII'MMM BAAACK!! 

Here it is! Chapter 6 is up! Everybody scream!!! ::screams herself:: YAY!!!!

6 whole pages, front and back!! You all had better feel loved!!! I SPENT MY ENTIRE SATURDAY TYPING THIS UP FOR YOU LAST WEEK!! And I'm behind in my Shonen Jump and DragonBallZ mangas because of it!! I HAVEN'T BEEN TO THE MALL IN TWO WEEKS!!! Feel loved, readers of the fanfic. Feel very loved.....

Chapter 6: Goku

"Hey G! There's another tournament next week; are you gonna sign up or should we do it for you?" Krillin said the next morning as soon as Goku was coherent. When the Saiyan didn't reply with his usual protests, he became worried. "G? Are you okay? Goku?"

"I don't care," Goku replied dully. "I can't control you, I can't control anyone; but you know what the out come will be if you do sign me up."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" asked Tein. "You've been like this for two days now."

"Is it Chichi? C'mon Goku, you can't let her memory pull you down," Krillin said. "You'll find the right person; they just haven't shown themselves yet."

"Maybe," Goku said sitting down on the couch. '_He's already shown himself, but why does he deny that he wants to be with me?_' The Saiyan felt a wave of sadness wash over him and he nearly broke down in tears. However, he buried his face in his hands and forced himself to think of something, anything, else until the moment passed, leaving him with a slight stinging feeling in the heart. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Need a ride?" Krillin offered and Goku refused.

* * * * * * *

He hesitated. Three years ago he had fallen so easily into her lap. Three years ago she had woven him into a magic spell and it had been hard to break yet, with the help of Piccolo, not that hard at all. Hard for his soft, quick-to-accept heart. What if she cast the same spell on him again? '_Would you be willing to hurt Piccolo like that?_' he asked himself and the doubt was gone. '_And besides, your stronger now_.' He raised his fist and knocked on the door three times. 

It took a while, but the door was eventually opened by Chichi and she looked very much the same way the last time Goku had spoken with her; tear streaked and tired. But now she looked thin and frail, as if something was feeding off of her life and she only just enough to support both it and her. There was a different air about her, Goku could feel it.

"You wanted to talk to me," Goku said as she stared at him like she couldn't believe he was really there.

"Oh, yes," she stuttered as she opened the door wider. "Come on, you'll want to sit down. Again with hesitation, for his heart already pitied her suffering, he stepped into the apartment he had for so long called his own. The place was neater, not as shabby looking as it had always been when they lived together, and there was a small pile of fabric by the couch. 

"It's yours," Chichi said as soon as she closed the door behind her. 

"What's mine?" Goku asked as he examined a piece of fabric by the couch. It was the sleeve of a shirt that was the final piece to a tiny outfit being sewn together.

"The baby. It's yours Goku; I'm pregnant with your child."

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Because," stammered Chichi. "Because I want it to be with every burning fiber in my body; and it is Goku. I know it, I can feel it."

"Just because you want something to happen doesn't mean it will happen Chichi. What will you do if this child is born to a different father?"

"You don't understand! Maybe I did date other guys, maybe I was unlovable to you at times, and in truth I don't think I really deserve this joy, but the fact is that I am bearing your child Goku! The only reason I can know this for a fact is because I was never so disloyal that I slept with other men while I was with you. This child will be born to your flesh and blood whether you want it to be or not!"

"But then why did you cheat on me?! If you love me so much, why where you out fooling around with other guys? Huh? What were you trying to prove?!"

There was a moment of silence. "I wasn't ready, I guess," Chichi replied. "Or maybe I was trying to see if I really did love you. Guess I failed at that, huh?"

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I was hoping to raise the child with you; guess that's a no-go as well."

Goku stood silently. He didn't know what to do. Now he pitied Chichi even more and felt unsure of himself. What if she was right? What would happen then? He couldn't just abandon them; and what would Piccolo do then? He straightened his posture and walked over to his former girlfriend. "I think it's best if I leave now. We have nothing more to discuss." And with that he stepped past her and out the door.

* * * * * * *

"So what'd Chichi want, G?" asked Krillin as they drove down the street. "Or would you rather not talk about it?"

"How do you know I was over at Chichi's?" questioned Goku. He was slumped in his seat and staring out the window as the car rode along.

"Alright then, is Eegee's new flavor of the month Orange, cuz if it is we are sooo stopping by to get some," replied Krillin. 

Goku smiled your best friend will always know your ways better then you think; of course Krillin would know where Goku had been. The Saiyan sat up a little straighter and said, "She told me that she's pregnant."

Krillin slammed on the breaks and nearly caused an accident. He swung the car over to the side of the road and came to a total halt. "She said WHAT?!"

"You heard me. She said she's pregnant with my child. Do you think it's true?"

"Do you believe her?" asked Krillin. "When was the last time you two had sex?"

Blushing, Goku thought about it and replied, "About a month and a half ago."

"Did she look like she was that far into pregnancy?"

"How the hell should I know Krillin?! I've never dealt with this before! What should I do? I just...I just...I just..." He buried his face in his hands. '_I just can't choose_,' his mind finished.

"Don't worry about it G," said Krillin. "There'll be plenty of time to deal with it later. And while we're waiting, we'll think up plans and prepare for the worse case scenario." Krillin pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine. "He we are. You coming in?"

Goku lifted his head and looked out the window. It was the club, the Purple Monkey, which held the street dancing tournaments the most. He looked to Krillin. "You're entering me again, aren't you?"

"You know the drill. And I ain't stopping till you at least _try_ to take on Vegeta. It's for your own good."

"Fine," Goku said with a sigh. He climbed out of the car and began to walk swiftly towards the club with Krillin quick in tow. "We're gonna make this as quick as possible, alright? I don't want to risk running into Vegeta."

They opened the doors and quickly made for the sign-up table. The DJ working there was the same one who had stopped Goku from striking down Vegeta. He smiled and greeted them, "Hey there, glad to see you decided to come back. Ain't letting that first time get you down, eh?" The Saiyan quickly smiled at him and scribbled his name on the sign-up sheet. 

"It wasn't his first time," said Krillin as Goku went straight to work filling out some forms. "He just has a little stage fright issue."

"Oh really?" asked the DJ as he stole a glance at Goku behind his dark shades. "I just thought it was that bastard, Vegeta. He's scared off so many other contestants with threats and taunts. Don't let him get you down, okay Kid?"

Goku nodded as he handed the finished forms to the DJ before turning to leave. As he did so, A voice called out to him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's entering another tournament?" said Vegeta walking up to Goku. "I guess the low class dancer didn't learn his lesson last time. What a shame."

"Hey lay off Vegeta," said Krillin stepping between the two. The prince glared at him.

"You'd better watch your mouth, you little son of a-"

"And you'd better watch yours," said the DJ from the table coming up behind Vegeta. "I already told you that I don't like your sassy ass. If all you're going to do is intimidate the other dancers, then I'll haul your lousy corpse outta here and banned you for life."

Vegeta glared fiercely at the DJ, but in the end he wasn't stupid enough to blow his championship in such a degrading way. He turned sharply to Goku and spat, "I'll take you down in the ring...._mate_," and he made sure to poison the last word. With that, he turned and departed through the front doors.

"Thanks," said Goku turning to the DJ. The man smiled down on the Saiyan flashing him a toothy grin; a grin that glinted a fang. 

"No sweat," replied the DJ. "Good luck kid. I'll be cheering for you."

* * * * * * *

The day wore on and eventually night fell; and that was when the tournament would be held. The contestants gathered in the nightclub building along with several hundred fans and onlookers of the tournament. Once again the first round was Goku versus Vegeta.

The Saiyan sighed. He was always first; it would never change. The only way to make it stop would be to beat Vegeta, but the chances of that happening were rare; at least Goku thought so.

He began his warm up stretches and earned a few "ooh-la-la!" gasps from some on looking females. Instinctively he moved his gaze from their plunging necklines and short skirts to the ground causing them to giggle, thinking he was a shy one.

"They're a nice looking bunch, eh Kakarot?"

Goku looked up in half shock, half surprise. The one who had spoken to him was none other then his rival Vegeta, and he had called him by his old gang name! He had spoken to him like he was his equal, his friend, the same way he had spoken to Goku back in the old days.

"You should take one of them home now that you don't have that Chichi girl hanging around you," he said while watching the giggling girls. They waved and he smiled and nodded at them causing them to giggle more. Goku just stared at him, he couldn't help it. It had been just over three years since the last time Vegeta had talked to him like this. "Maybe after the tournament you and I can grab some girls, beer and a hotel room, huh? Sound like fun Kakarot?"

Goku's muscles relaxed in disappointment at this last comment, for it proved Vegeta was still the same underneath. "No thanks," The Saiyan said turning away. "You know how I feel about that kind of stuff Vegeta."

"You made this mistake once already Kakarot. Don't do it again or I promise, you _will_ regret the outcome."

"I said no thank you."

Between the two there was silence. Vegeta walked off and left Goku to finish his warm ups.

* * * * * * *

Goku stepped into the ring and felt sick all over. Vegeta's glare nearly froze his insides. He didn't even notice he won the coin toss until the DJ nudged him in the shoulder. 

"Eh, bring it back here kid," said the DJ soothingly. "Who goes first?"

"Vegeta," Goku replied and stepped to the side of the ring as the prince cracked his knuckles and stepped into the center. He listened to the beat of the music to get a feel for it, his body slowly coming onto each beat.

He hit the floor, spun his body around once, struck a pose and jumped up. Vegeta then dazzled the audience with a dance routine that looked like the ones he usually saved for the final rounds. Clearly he wasn't cutting Goku and slack.

The Saiyan boy looked on feeling more sick by the minute. Vegeta finished his routine and handed the ring over to Goku, but Goku stayed put. Someone pushed him from behind and he took a few step forward, but that was all he did. The DJ spun the music, hoping it would bring him back to reality. When the Saiyan boy continued to choke the DJ slammed the music off, jumped out of his box, grabbed Goku's shirt and proceeded to the exit. People cleared the way as the DJ stormed pass them with Goku in tow. Everyone was silent as they watched them leave.

He dragged Goku out of the building, around the side and into the ally where he slammed the Saiyan against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you boy?!?" he demanded. "Why do you keep entering these Kami-Damned tournaments if you ain't gonna do a damn thing in them?!"

Goku panted heavily; his body was still in Fight-or-Flight mode. Slowly it clamed down as his mind began to process thought again. He replied to the DJ's question with a shameful downcast of the eyes and an, "I can't."

"You can't what?! You can't dance?! Then why do you enter yourself, huh? What are you trying to prove?! That you're an Idiot?! Do you really think that low of yourself?! What's wrong with you?"

"I can't, I just can't," pleaded Goku. "I can't do anything. It's too much, I JUST CAN'T!!" He pushed past the DJ and ran as fast as he could. He ran through the streets, blinded from holding back tears; he ran until his energy was low and then collapsed onto a solid ground covered in soft grass. There he let his tears spill and leak away. 

Because he had spent so much energy running, he had very little left to spend on tears and crying. Soon he felt himself growing tired and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

*End Chapter 6!*

FINALLY!!!! I was beginning to think it would never end!! 

I also took the time to read ahead today and now I'm all mixed up in what's happening in the fic......@_@.....my head hurts.....

But Yes!! It is finished now!! Late, but finished. And guess what? We're almost halfway through the entire storie!! Yay!!

Okay, well I need to get to bed since I have a big day tomorrow....See you all in two weeks!!


	7. Piccolo

You guys will never guess who this is! This is Ashii Black, filling in for CoD, because she is having computer trouble, and she sent this chapter to me.

So if you ever want to read a Harry Potter Slash fic, funny or serious, check my profile out. *wink*

On with the fic!

I KNOW!! I KNOW!!! IVE BEEN BUSY READING FICS!!!! Why? BECAUSE THEY ARE REALLY GOOD!!!! *Tear, Sob* Forgive me, I will try not to let it happen anymore!! Anyways, heres chapter 7 so rejoice and be glad. I think, if my memory serves me correctly, this is the Yoai Chapter. ::reads ahead:: Yeah. My Kami, this is it; I have these like horrific dreams of all my readers attacking me after reading this chapter. Dont think I should fret over you reading this chapter though. Its the end of the fic I think I should really panic over.........Shouldnt I? 

  
Chapter 7: Piccolo

The DJ stood there looking in the direction Goku had fled. Sighing he entered the club through the back door and found Yamcha waiting for him. "Cover for me?" he asked and the human nodded without a word. Piccolo thanked him and darted back outside to change. Once dressed in his usual cape and turban outfit, the Namek ran off to find Goku.   
* * * * * * *  
He was asleep at Piccolos feet now; the Namek smiled to find him like this, so innocent and vulnerable. Somehow he knew the boy would come here; here at the park where they had spent their last moments truly alone with each other. The car Piccolo drove was still sitting in the same spot, still filled with Gokus clothes and music.   
Piccolo kneeled and gently scooped Goku into his arms. The Saiyan stirred and opened his eyes but the Namek nuzzled his face. "Shhh," whispered Piccolo. "Its me Goku, its alright. Go back to sleep." The Saiyan did as he was told and swiftly fell limp into Piccolos chest.  
* * * * * * *  
"Howd you know where I was?" asked Goku as Piccolo nudged him to wake up once they were at their destination: Piccolos room; his bed to be exact.  
"Voice of the heart," the Namek replied, kissing Gokus neck. "My friend told me you ran off, what happened?"  
Goku sat up and Piccolo pulled away to let him have some space. The boy rubbed his eyes and replied, "I just couldnt take the pressure anymore, thats all." He buried his face in his hands and was silent a moment. I just dont know what to do about any of this." Goku got up to pace the floor a bit before going to lean out the open window.  
Piccolo watched him silently from his spot on the bed and wondered how to comfort him. "What are you faced with?" he asked. "I cant promise you anything, but maybe I help?"  
"You cant," Goku replied. "Not unless you can change the past." Sadly he shook his head and turned to face Piccolo. "Change the past without changing the present. I love you Piccolo. I love you and not her, and thats all there is too it. I cant be happy with Chichi, and I know she cant be happy with me, so why should the both of us go throw Hell? But how can I just abandon her in this time of need?"  
"Goku, youre speaking in riddles...."  
"Shes pregnant with my child, Piccolo!" Goku blurted out. "What am I suppose to do now? Huh?! I cant be with her, but I would feel guilty if I stayed with you, and ether way someone gets hurt! Maybe if I just kill myself....."  
"Goku, no!" Piccolo jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Saiyan. "No, no, dont do that."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I would suffer. It would be just the same as you staying with Chichi, only youd really be in Hell. Listen, theres a solution, you just dont see it yet."  
"And how do I see it?"  
"Follow your heart; to whom does it point?"  
"You."  
Piccolo nodded. "And what does it tell you to do about Chichi? Listen...."  
"Not......Dont leave her alone....."  
"Would she be alone if you were still her friend?"  
".......No......"  
"And have you abandoned her if you are still her friend?"  
"No, I havent."  
"See?" Piccolo asked letting Goku loose a bit so as to look into his eyes. "You make everything so complicated. Was it really that hard?"  
"..................."  
"Goku?"  
"You told me you didnt want to be in a relationship Piccolo. Why are you acting so lovey-dovey now?"  
"I changed my mind because I came to terms with how much I need you to live. I love you Goku. Nothing will change that now; nothing can pull us apart."  
"And what should I do with Vegeta?"  
"Beat him, I hear youre a better street dancer then he is. Why dont you just take him out?"  
Goku pulled away again and sat down on the floor. "We were once the best of friends," said the Saiyan, his voice sounding distant to Piccolo whose interest was now held tightly. He focused his gaze on a point on the floor as though he could never tear his eyes away from a non-existent object that was there. This object took Goku away from Piccolos room and into the depths of memories he hadnt visited in a long time, and with him went Piccolo:  
"We grew up together, almost like brothers. If you hadnt met us before you mightve thought we were. Sometimes even we ourselves considered it as a possibility.   
"We were both orphans, more or less. My parents and I lived dead center in a gang territory; a rival gang shot them in a drive-by when I was five. The Gang Leader, he was a very kind man at times, found me hiding alone and sacred and took me in. Because some of our members killed in the same shooting as my parents, as well as to avenge my parents death, our gang stormed the rivals hideout.  
"I didnt go with them but I was told that the other Leader was new and therefore, weak. He had several sons with a handful of different girls, but he prized his youngest and choose him to follow in his footsteps. This boy was the Vegeta you know today.  
"Anyway, our gang returned with this little boy and threw him in a cage. They planed to use to boy as bait and when the father came for his son they would kill them both. I talked to the boy and we became friends so I went to beg for the boys life. Eventually our Leader changed his mind. When the father did come for his son though, our Leader shot him without a second thought right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta went straight to me to cry his heart out and from that moment we were practically inseparable."  
Goku stopped as tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook from restraining the need to break down and cry, but took a deep breath and moved on:  
"As the years passed, we never talked about it. It was a forbidden topic of conversation between us and none of the other members were allowed to speak of it around us. I liked it like that.   
"The Gang raised us; they were our only family. They taught us everything they knew and what little they had learned from being in school. They treated us as equal members of the Gang. Even Vegeta, who was never really into watching out for the others of the Gang, but everyone just patted his head and reasoned that he could get away with it because they had slaughtered his real family in front of his innocent, young eyes.   
"We entered puberty a few years after living with the Gang; of course all our education came from our Gang elders and sex was no exception. Vegeta became intensely interested in girls; every night hed be out with a new one. I stayed home. The clubs and parties and drugs and sex and drinking never interested me much, and the other members didnt bother to force it on me. The Leader talked with me on several accounts, but respected my wishes of being left out of it. However, Vegeta was rather hurt that I didnt share in his new joys. Our lives were changing; I took up street dancing and he ran around with girls.   
"I think he was afraid to lose me, Kami knows I cried every night I laid down alone in our shared bedroom, but he tried very hard to get me to join him. Several times I gave in to going out with him on a double date, but I never had fun. And then, he put one foot in my world. Overjoyed I tried like he had to coax him towards me only to discover that doing that pushed him father away."  
There was a moment of silence. Goku stared at his invisible object as though he sought strength from it, whatever it may be. Again, he took a deep breath and continued:  
"It was a cool October morning when it happened. Vegeta and the Leader had gone out for the night. When they still werent back by the next morning, one other members when out to look for them. He came back shortly afterward, ranting about madness and soaked in blood.  
"The next few hours were a blur to me; to this day I cant slow them down to fully process what happened. One minute I was in the hideout, next Im standing on ground that has been stained with the blood of the entire Gang, my only family. Vegeta stood before me, covered from head to foot in blood. He had killed everyone, swiftly and quickly, until I was the last one standing. I couldnt fight him, I couldnt bring himself to harm him in anyway.   
"I tried talking to him but he just beat me down. He took his time hurting me, making me suffer all the physical pain; but despite all he said and all he did to me, I remember looking into those eyes and seeing sorrow and pain and a desperate cry to make it stop. It was like he couldnt control himself and I wish I couldve been able to reach out to touch him, to show him it would be okay.  
"He beat me to with an inch of my life. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in a hospital and Vegeta was gone. He covered his tracks so the police couldnt track him, but Im sure you saw it all on the news. The little youth that survived the gang war at the park, that was me. And that," he said looking up into Piccolos shocked face, "is the story of my past."  
Now that all was done and said, Goku trembled until he could no longer hold back the tears and collapsed. Piccolo quickly pulled him in close to comfort the Saiyan, but how could he comfort such a pain? He held Goku as close as he could without crushing the boy and did his best to sooth the crying with cooing sounds and gentle strokes. It seemed to work for the sobs died down to hiccups and then to nothing at all.   
They stayed in that embrace for a long time after the crying was done; each in their own thoughts but both touching the others for reassurance. Goku had poured his soul out to Piccolo and the Namek wasnt sure how to cope. It made him realize how much he loved Goku though; he was enraged that Vegeta got away with causing Goku so much pain. What hurt Piccolo was that Goku seemed to have forgiven Vegeta and wished to seek no revenge of any kind; how could he just move on like that?!  
No, Piccolo couldnt trust Vegeta, no matter what Goku said. The Namek had seen something, something that sent out a message of fear, and he worried about Gokus safety. The boy obviously trusted Vegeta but that message told Piccolo that the other Saiyan was a threat and that was all there was to it.   
Goku moved out of the embrace and stood up. "Im gonna practice dancing for a bit. You wanna watch?" he asked and held out his hand to help Piccolo up.  
"Sure," the Namek said, eager to see what the Saiyan boy was capable of. "Ill mix the music if you want."  
"You can mix music?" asked Goku, appearing to suddenly be happy. All the sadness he had felt before seemed to disappear in an instant. Piccolo smiled half-heartedly as he followed Goku out of the room; it was nice to know that he would be okay.  
In the living room Piccolo hopped behind a large lumpy sheet covered thing and unveiled it to be a rather disorganized pile of speakers wires, records, microphones, buttons, knobs, and something that resembled a record player; behold, a DJs desk.  
"Whoa," marveled Goku. He had never really seen anyone actually mix music before so the complicity of this machine and Piccolos confidence in working it amazed the boy. "You sure Yamcha wont mind if we use this stuff?"  
"He wont," replied Piccolo coolly as he slid into a small spot in which he could function the knobs and buttons. "Is there anything special you want me to play?"  
The Saiyan dug through a bag of things that belonged to him and pulled out a CD case, which he popped open and handed the disk to Piccolo. "Can you play whats on this? Its what I like to dance to when I need clear my head." Piccolo took the disk and popped it into a sliding CD player door. He hit some buttons and the music began to play.   
It started out at a good pace, not something you could break out and dance to just yet, but it quickly moved into a more upbeat tempo and Goku broke out the first of his moves on instinct to hearing the music. His moves were precise and accurate, as if he wouldnt be able to move at all, were it not for the music. I became his blood and pulsed through his body to animate him; and when the music paused, so did Goku.  
It was Piccolos turn to be amazed by Goku, the boy could kick ass! He clearly was much better then Vegeta; his whole soul, the very person he was, went into his dancing. The music blended form one beat to the next and as Goku blended with it, Piccolo found himself more and more entranced by the movements of his body.  
Catching Piccolo staring hungrily at him, Goku faked a trip up and laid on the floor while the Namek shut the music off and watched him even more. For a while nothing was said as they watched each other, eyes locked and it was clear what each wanted. Then Piccolos lips curved into a seductive smile as he climbed out of the space and walked over to the boy laying openly on the ground.  
"What do you want?" Whispered Piccolo standing over Goku. He kneeled down and kissed Gokus tender lips. The Saiyan responded eagerly, darting his tongue to play Tag with Piccolos. As they always did, they broke to repeat the process.  
When they paused for breath, Goku replied, "whatever youre offering." Piccolo slid his hands through Gokus hair as he slid his body over the boy beneath him. The Saiyan whimpered slightly as Piccolo pressed himself playfully against his new lover and ran his mouth along Gokus jaw. The Namek nibbled the ear he found causing Goku to gasp.  
Goku wrapped his arms around Piccolo and pulled him onto his body as he snuck his hand underneath the fabric that was Piccolos clothes. The Namek made encouraging as well as arousing purrs that vibrated in his chest and neck. The Saiyan purred back as he pulled away Piccolos shirt.  
"Oh," muttered Piccolo pushing himself up. "We can't be here when we do this."  
"Why not?" panted Goku. He followed Piccolo as the Namek picked up his shirt and got up to leave the living room.  
"Yamcha will be home soon, its not something hes gonna wanna walk in on," Piccolo replied. "Here, give me your shirt."  
Goku obeyed and gave his shirt up to Piccolo who placed it on the outside doorknob with his own before locking the two in privacy. Piccolo made sure the blinds were closed before turning back to the Saiyan waiting patiently on the bed for him.   
"Where were we?" asked Piccolo as he crawled on top of Goku, pushing him down gently onto the bed. The boy did not resist and responded by pulling his lover onto him as he slipped a leg to intertwine with Piccolos. Their passionate kisses began again with Piccolos mouth traveling down Gokus heaving chest.  
Slowly the heat creped over their caressing bodies as their clothes fell to heaps on the floor. Touches, kisses, licks, gentle bites and even whispers left a warmth that was growing rapidly.   
Goku became slightly rougher as the heat intensified. He bit quickly and pressed himself more firmly against Piccolo. The Namek pulled the boy close to him and rolled over. "Gentle," he asked of Goku as his excitement began to overtake him. Now the work would really begin.   
Each of their bodies pressed against each other; each cried out the others name. Painful only at first, it got easier with each thrust against the other body. Their mouths were constantly together or pressed passionately over the neck or chest or even to cause pleasure between the legs. Gokus hands traveled over Piccolos body, bringing them both to heights of excitement they hadnt felt before.  
Then came the Climax.  
For a moment everything stood still; their breath was caught, and their gaze was locked, each male was pressed firmly against the other. They, for a small moment, were one being; neither knew were Goku ended and were Piccolo began. And then they collapsed, the moment gone; they let loose what they had been holding back in that moment of absolute passion and unwavering love.  
* * * * * * *  
Piccolo laid awake faintly whispering a lullaby in Namek to the sleeping boy on top of him. Goku had been completely drained of energy by the end of the fifth round and Piccolo had stroked him into sleep. He smiled contently at the boy and played with the tips of his hair. How sweet it was to be able to watch his lover like this!  
But thrust set over Piccolo and he cursed, knowing he would have to leave Gokus side to quench it. Sighing, he rolled over so he could get up without disturbing Goku too much. Before leaving, Piccolo gazed down upon the Saiyans naked and perfect body lovingly and bent over to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered gently in his ear. "No matter what."  
Piccolo picked up his clothes and put them back on. Because he didnt want to tease Yamcha any more then he might have, (the boy had been home for quite some time now) he found a clean shirt and threw that on as well before going out into the rest of the apartment.  
"Hey," Piccolo said as he saw Yamcha washing some dishes in the sink. The human's eyes darted quickly to the Nameks body and then back to the dishes. He rinsed to soapy bowls and plates and then began to dry them.  
"Hope you didnt use up too much energy Piccolo; we still have work tonight, or did you forget?" Yamcha finally said.  
"Yeah, I didnt forget," the Namek replied as he slid into a seat at the dinner table.   
"Does your Lover know he has to leave in two hours?"  
"No, you have to leave in two hours. My shift starts in seven hours."  
"I don't want him here."  
"Okay, I'll move out then."  
Yamcha stopped for a minute to shoot Piccolo a Look out of the corner of his eye that plainly said, "you do that." He then continued to violently dry the dishes and angrily shove them into the cupboard. When he was done, Yamcha stood there leaning on the sink and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Then, without another word to anyone, he stomped across the apartment, into his room and slammed the door hard enough that Piccolo jumped a little.  
Sighing again, the Namek got up and went to Yamchas room. He didnt even bother to knock, he just barged right in on a half dressed human. But Before Yamcha could start screaming insults at his former lover, Piccolo took hold of his shoulders and pulled him into a deep, tongue entwining kiss.  
And thats when Goku became fully wake.

*End Chapter 7!*

::Runs into her home made bomb shelter for she still fears that her readers will attack:: O.O;;;


	8. Goku

::Jumps around, bounces off anything that gets in her way:: OMG!! I am SoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO hyper right now!! Ya'll should see me right now; I am nothing but energy!! NOTHING BUT ENERGY!! That's why I'm typing this relatively short chapter, cuz I can endure it!!   
Now, I know you all want to know what's up with Piccolo's hormones, but you're gonna have to wait till maybe next week cuz we gotta go comfort Goku right now. Okay, GO COMFORT HIM!!

Chapter 8: Goku

The Saiyan's eyes filled with salty, burning tears. His whole body became heavy like lead and his chest began to hurt. Fighting back the urge to just break down and cry right there, He quickly threw on the rest of his clothes and climbed out the window.  
Once on the streets he stumbled about trying desperately to think sensibly through what he should do. Falling into deep despair he collapsed on the ground and began to sob. "Oh why?" he moaned thinking back to how he had given himself completely over to Piccolo before their last round of lovemaking. "Why, why Piccolo, why?" he repeated, his voice horse and choked.  
"Kakarot?"  
Goku looked up; of course it was Vegeta standing there. His eyes looked full of pity, confused and seeking to understand. He held out his hand to help Goku up and asked, "What happened?"  
Goku accepted Vegeta's help but shook his head. "I don't- I can't- I'm- he- and me- how could he? Oh Vegeta....." Goku buried his face in Vegeta's shoulder and cried some more. He began to sink to his knees again but Vegeta gently pushed him back up.  
"Kakarot, don't cry. Tears don't suit you," the prince said soothingly. "C'mon, just follow me." He began leading Goku downing the streets and together the two walked to Vegeta's home.  
  
Goku woke up, unsure at first of where he was but slowly it all came back to him. And as those thoughts of Piccolo came back, he buried his face deep in the pillows and blankets hoping to forget what he had gone through.   
"I called your friend, Krillin. He's on his way to pick you up."   
Goku pulled his face out of the blankets. Vegeta was slouching in a chair next to the bed. His dark eyes were halfway open and he watched Goku lazily through them. "You wanna tell me what happened?"  
Goku rolled onto his back and sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm not too sure myself," he replied. "I thought he loved me but-"  
"'He', Kakarot?" questioned Vegeta. He smiled a bit. "So, that's why strippers never interested you?"  
Goku blushed a bit. "Maybe; but I never really liked that they sold themselves like that. What do you like about the life you live anyways Vegeta?"  
Vegeta shrugged. "I've often thought about that. I just like it, that's all. You can't name why you like your life, right? You just do? I guess it's the same thing, just the overall experience, it thrills us in different ways."  
"Do you ever get tired of those thrills?"  
Vegeta was silent a long moment. "Sometimes," he replied. "I envy you Kakarot, you know that? Ever since we were little, I wanted to be just like you; be in your body, even if for just a minute." He stopped to think about his next words then realized what he just said and blushed a bit. "Oh, not like that! What I meant was, I wanted to be you, you know?"  
Goku smiled and laughed a bit. "What came between us Vegeta? We were so close, what tore us a part?"  
Something flashed in Vegeta's eyes but he blinked and shook his head. "Kakarot.....I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I can't....please, after you leave today, please, don't ever come near me again, okay? Please avoid me at all costs, okay?"  
Goku sat up and looked at his old friend. "Vegeta, why? What's wrong? Why can't you tell me?" He reached out for Vegeta but the Saiyan prince knocked his hand away.  
"Don't argue, just do it. As my first and only very best friend, I don't want to see you hurt. You have to move on and forget about me after this, okay?"  
"Vegeta, are you planning to kill yourself?"  
There was a long silence from Vegeta. He had crossed his arms over his stomach and was bent over like he was sick and preparing to throw up. He was trembling and Goku was scared. "I wish I could Kakarot, I really wish I could. He won't let me, he controls me. What would he do if I did kill myself? Would he attack you? I can only protect you for so much longer, you need to get away from me."  
Goku grabbed Vegeta and pushed him up to look into his eyes. "Who's he? Vegeta, talk to me! Tell me what's going on!"  
A tear ran down Vegeta's cheek. "Kakarot......I love you....not like that but you know what I mean...."  
There came a blaring honk from outside and Krillin's voice called out, "HEY G!! C'MON OUT BEFORE HE EATS YOU!! DON'T WORRY, IF HE HARMED YOU IN ANYWAY WE'LL TEAR HIM APART!!"   
"Silence Yourself, You Crazy Bastard!" Vegeta yelled out the window. He pushed Goku off of him and stood up to lean out the window. "The Neighbors Here Will Kill You If I Don't Get To You First!!"  
"Make Me!" Krillin challenged.   
Goku got out of bed and went to the window. "It's okay Krillin, I'm fine!" he called. "I'll be down in a minute." He turned to Vegeta who had taken several steps away from him and had his back turn on Goku. "Vegeta?"  
"Take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."  
Goku embraced him in a hug. "Vegeta, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, well that's your choice and I can't force it out of you. Just know that I want to be here for you if you need me. I don't want to loose you again, alright? Call me if anything comes up, promise?"  
"Only if you heed my warning. You'll stay away from me unless contact is absolutely necessary?"  
"If it would make you happy, okay, I will."  
"Good." They stayed like that for a few more minutes then Vegeta shifted around in Goku's arms. "Go now, I don't want Krillin to start a riot around here." Reluctantly Goku let go of his old friend and left his apartment to greet Krillin.   
"What were you doing at his house anyway?" asked Krillin once they were on the road.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it," the Saiyan boy replied. "Not right now."  
"So where were you all night? Me, Tien and Chiaotzu have been worried sick since that DJ dragged you off and neither of you came back."  
"I was......at a friend's house."  
"Vegeta's?! All night?!"  
"No, Piccolo's. You remember him right?"  
"Oh. Why didn't you call then? And how'd you wind up at Vegeta's?"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay then. You want some breakfast? We could stop by McDonalds or something."  
"I'm not really hungry," Goku replied and Krillin nearly crashed the car.   
"You, Son Goku, you're not hungry?!?! Okay, who are you and what has Vegeta done with my best friend?"  
"Krillin, I've had a long night and been through a lot. Please, I just want to go home and sleep."  
"Didn't you sleep and Piccolo's?"  
No reply. Krillin dropped the subject much to Goku's appreciation and the two drove on in silence.

End Chapter 8!  
Okay, Goku has been comforted. Now, we can go take a look-see at what the hell is going through Piccolo's mind next week!!  
See you then!


	9. Piccolo

Here it is folks!! The chapter where you finally find out why Piccolo is acting sooo hormonal!! Of course, now it's Goku's turn to act like the hormonal brat......O.o

Chapter 9: Piccolo

Piccolo let go of Yamcha who stared at him, completely shocked by what he had just done. "Well," Piccolo said panting a little. "How was that? Did you feel anything special?"

Yamcha shook his head. "No," he replied. "No, I didn't."

"And for me, you felt nothingness?"

"Yes."

"So now you see, there is no love between us other then the love of friends. At one point I know there was something deeper, but it's gone now and we need to move on to other people."

Yamcha nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner. Maybe I did somewhere and just choose to ignore it. I guess I just wasn't ready to let go," he said. "But...Are we still cool?" He held out his hand.

"Like brothers, my Home Dog," Piccolo replied taking the hand to pull Yamcha into a hug. "Anyway, I'd better get back to Goku," he said letting the human go. "I'll still wait for you later if you want me too."

"Nah, you got someone else to wait for. Hope you two last longer then we did."

"Thanks," Piccolo said. He returned to his room where he noticed the window open and his lover's absence. "Oh no," he whispered covering his face in shame. "Oh Goku, I'm so sorry." He turned around and grabbed a jacket on his way out. "Hey Yamcha," he called.

"Yeah Pic?" came Yamcha's muffled reply from inside his room.

"Goku is gone. I'm gonna go look for him."

Yamcha's door swung open. "What?" he cried. "Why would he run off?"

Piccolo stopped at the door. "He saw us. We didn't know he was there, but he defiantly saw us. I have to talk to him."

"He may not be in the mood to talk," Yamcha gently pointed out.

"No, he won't; but he'll listen to me. I would listen to him." And with that, the Namek set out to find his heartbroken lover.

Piccolo knocked on the apartment door and waited for someone to answer. He hoped someone was home. After several minutes of driving he realized that Goku was "homeless" during this time, and had to go all the way to Chichi's place to ask where he might be. She said that he always crashed at Krillin's when things got bad and told him how to get there.

The sounds of someone tiredly bumping into a wall and swearing loudly as they moved down the hall toward the door were heard before the locked clicked open and the door was thrown was thrown open. There stood Goku; once his eyes saw Piccolo's, his body froze, as did the Namek's.

"Goku," he breathed and reached out to touch his face. The Saiyan knocked his hand away.

"You love Yamcha!" he cried and swiftly shut the door in Piccolo's face.

"Goku," Piccolo called. "Goku let me explain. You don't understand, please listen to me."

"I understand you don't love me!" Goku called back. "Go away! I never want to see you again!!"

"Goku don't say that! I do love you, I truly, honestly do. I love you more then anything or anyone on the world. Nothing can ever change that. I'll never be able to love anyone, to give love to anyone, the same way I did with you. Look inside your heart; you can feel it, I know you can. We are one and we need each other. I can't stand not having you by my side, you can't bear it either. We are part of each other now, we are one, our spirits are forever a part of each other, we can never escape each other. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're sad, I'm sad too. And if you die, know that I won't be far in following you to the other world no matter how far away you may be. I know you'll do the same for me. Please Goku, don't do this. Don't separate us. I can't stand to leave knowing you'll be in so much pain, pain we can ease by being with one another. Goku? If I loved Yamcha more then you, would I be here now begging you to forgive me? Goku? Goku?!"

The boy didn't reply. Piccolo knocked and called out the youth's name but still no reply came. Tears filled Piccolo's eyes and he rested his head against the door. Softly he muttered the name of his lover over and over against the cool wood of the door. Finally he began to part from the door and turned to leave. Every step he took was like stabbing another knife into his heart. And of course there was no death, only pain.

End Chapter 9!

Awwwww......Poor Piccolo. Think he deserves it?


	10. Goku

R/N (Reader's Note) form my friend Adrey: I feel sorry for Piccolo. It's kinda Kinky.

Aww.....Thank you Adrey!! = D

Chapter 10: Goku

Goku hadn't left the door's side till long after Piccolo was gone. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and head bent as a stream of water poured down his cheeks. His heart screamed for Piccolo's; his body longed to have Piccolo comforting embrace around him, but his mind was made up and would have none of that.

'_He's a bastard_,' his mind said to reassure him since his voice would not come to say it. '_He's a bastard and a liar and a cheater. You're better off without him_.'

"If I'm better off without him," he whispered softly to himself, "then why am I in so much pain? Why do I suddenly want to die?" His mind could think of no reply.

"Goku?" came Krillin's soft voice form a little ways away. "Are you alright?"

The Saiyan wiped his eyes and forced a smile on his face. "Not really, but I'll get over it."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. I think I'll just let it take it's course."

Krillin sat beside Goku on the floor and hugged him. "You know I care a lot about you, right? Don't lock up feelings you need to let out when you have me and Tien who will listen to everything." Goku trembled as his emotions for Piccolo washed over him again. He looked at Krillin and the dam collapsed letting him sob away into his best friend's shirt.

Street dancing really did come from deep within Goku's heart. He had taken it up to impress one girl he really liked when he was younger. It didn't work but it was what made Chichi fall for him. Chichi was even the reason he entered the contests and tournaments in the first place. She had always believed in him, had always supported him (until recent dates but Goku understood why and forgave her for not being able to attend every event). However, Chichi was no longer Goku's significant other and beside her was Piccolo, who he had fallen so hard for. To Goku, there seemed to be no reason to keep on dancing since love was the only reason he had to dance.

And the reason he kept losing? It was so easy and simple that Goku overlooked it: he didn't believe in himself. He had always had the belief of others, and that made his dancing great, but to make his dancing extraordinary he needed to believe in his own abilities.

And, as he signed his name on the sign-up sheet for the next tournament in four weeks, that's exactly what Goku had decided to do.

"9997, 9998, 9999, 10,000!" Goku collapsed onto the floor after his last sit-up to take a breather. Sweat ran down the side of his face and he panted heavily from the work. As he laid alone in the room, his mind began to wander to Piccolo for the first time in nearly two weeks. Tears spilled over his face before he could even stop himself and mixed along with the beads of sweat. This was how he had laid before the most cherished time he spent with Piccolo was lived.

"No," he whispered to himself. "No, I can't think about that right now. I've gotta practice for the tournament." But it was too late; he now longed for Piccolo and his body wanted to do nothing more then hold him close.

"G?" came Tien's voice form the doorway. The Saiyan sat up and wiped his face. He put on one of his natural looking fake smiles and turned to face his friend.

"What's up Homie?" he greeted.

"Just came to wish you luck," said Tien, now standing over Goku.

"The tournament isn't till next week."

"I know, but you deserve some early luck since you signed up all by yourself. And so far ahead of time too. What happened to all those protests anyways?"

Goku shrugged and beamed, laughing a bit. "They flew away!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"I wonder why," Tien said covering his nose and stepping back a bit. "you've been working hard, huh?"

"You bet!"

"Well after you get cleaned up, you're coming with us to Chichi's for dinner tonight, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Goku sighed as his smile disappeared. "Krillin told me about that. I'm not sure I should-"

"You should!" Tien interrupted. "It would be good for you; everyone's going to be there, you'll have a lot of fun. And Chichi said she really wanted you to come. C'mon G, what harm could it do to socialize with your friends?"

"I'll get ready then," said the Saiyan boy as he rose to his feet. He walked off into the bathroom to wash away the signs of his hard work.

Two voices talked and laughed in the living room. Goku couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew one of them was Tien's. The boy finished brushing his messy hair and ran a hand through it to make it look more natural. Humming a little tune to one of his favorite musical artists, he exited the bathroom to see what was happening in the living room.

"Hey Goku! It's been a while, how are you?"

Goku stopped dead in his tracks. There in the living room was Tien, standing next to him was Yamcha and sitting on the couch staring off into space was Piccolo. Yamcha was the one who had spoken; Piccolo looked like he didn't even know Goku was there, let alone where he was. Or maybe he just didn't care about either or.

"Hey," Goku said, surprised to find his voice was still there. "What's all this about?"

"Didn't you tell him?" asked Yamcha looking to Tien.

"Tell me what?" asked Goku, looking from one to the other and back. "What's going on guys?"

"We're going out!" Tien said happily wrapping his arm around Yamcha's waist. "I'll be moving out with Yamcha in a few days so if you want to move into my room with Krillin, I'm sure you're more then welcome too. Or you could move in with Piccolo if you want." He looked to the Namek.

"So, are they coming with?"

Well, Chichi told me to invite Yamcha and I figured you wouldn't mind if Piccolo came too."

"Of course, if you don't want me here, I understand Goku," said Piccolo. He turned his head toward the Saiyan boy and Goku choked. He couldn't turn Piccolo away when he wanted him to be next to his body so badly.

"Did something happen between you two?" asked Tien looking from Piccolo to Goku. They both stayed silent. "Right. Well, as long as there aren't any problems, I guess we can get going. Krillin said he was gonna meet us there."

"So we're taking my car then?" asked Yamcha pulling out his keys.

"Looks like it," said Tien kissing him on the lips. Goku and Piccolo followed silently behind them keeping a small distance between themselves. A distance both yearned to close forever.

"Hey, you boys are just in time. C'mon in, take a seat wherever you like," greeted Chichi at the door.

Goku hugged Chichi warmly and kissed her forehead. "How are you?" he asked looking into her eyes. "You're feeling okay and everything?"

"I'm fine, just fine. Thank you for asking Goku," she replied, blushing a bit. "Just a little morning sickness here and there which means everything is going exactly as it should be. The baby is doing just great." She led the Saiyan into the apartment and to where Krillin was socializing with two people he had never seen before.

One of them, the one Krillin was especially interested in, was a blonde haired chick wearing a tank top and baggy pants. Sitting next to her was a male who looked almost exactly like her only with black hair.

"Goku, I would like you to meet Sammy and his little sister Emily," said Chichi indicating the two sitting next to Krillin. "Sammy, this is Goku; the one who will be the father of our baby."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Sammy. Goku nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, let's start dinner then," said Chichi. Everyone took their places at the table sitting next to the person they wanted to sit next to. Chichi was next to her new lover Sammy and he sat next to his sister Emily. Krillin sat next to the blonde beauty and next to him was Tien holding Yamcha's hand. So this left Piccolo and Goku to sit next to each other much to their pleasure and uncomfortable displeasure.

End Chapter 10

Ooooo.....after three weeks of separation, their friends have set them up in a position they can't get out of! How will Goku and Piccolo cope with being near each other's sweet essence and not being able to do anything? Will they get back together? Will they go home empty handed?

Adrey: WILL THEY EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN?!?!

CoD: ...........That wasn't in my speech.....hey wait a sec...where did you come form?!

Adrey: (laughs) I don't know. But CoD, you need to write more sexy Yaoi stories!!

CoD: --;;; I will!! Later....now go find your husbands and pose so I can draw you your wedding pictures, or whatever......

Adrey: Okay! ::wanders off with CoD::


	11. Piccolo

And I have the sudden urge to just throw Goku and Piccolo into a closet naked and let them do it like they do on the discovery channel......

Chapter 11: Piccolo

The meal proceeded, conversation crossing between everybody except Goku and Piccolo who sat silently beside each other. The two observed the others, and secretly each other, listening to the conversation pieces among the others around them. Finally Piccolo slammed his hands on the table as he jumped from his seat. He grabbed Goku wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Don't follow us," Piccolo threatened as some people began to rise. Then the Namek, once again, dragged a shocked Goku away to a private little place for them to talk; this time is was the hallway outside the apartment.

"What's going on between us, huh Goku?!" Piccolo nearly screamed. "Are we in love or what? Huh?! Tell me what's going on? What do you want?!"

Goku's eye's overflowed with tears. "I want you! Piccolo, I want you to be mine; I want you to be happy." He fell to his knees and buried his face shamefully.

"Oh Goku," Piccolo sighed also dropping to his knees and pulling Goku to him. "No, don't cry. I want you to be happy too. I want you. I want you too Goku." The Namek kissed the boy's face and wiped the tears. "Stop crying; don't cry now. No more sadness," he whispered softly.

"You mean this," Goku asked. "For real? You're not just saying that?"

"If you die, I die. I need you that much."

More tears fell down Goku's cheek, tears of pure happiness, of pure joy. He pulled his lover closer to him and piccolo responded by clutching the boy as though letting him go would kill them both.

"We're not ever going to be apart again, okay?" whispered Piccolo. "I love you Goku, I always have and always will."

"Yes," Goku whispered against his lover's chest. "I've always loved you. I'll love you forever. For all eternity."

"All eternity."

End Chapter 11!

Wow....It all fit on one page!! That must be the shortest chapter I've EVER written!!


	12. Goku

::bounce, bounce, bounce:: Soooooooo veeeeeeeeerrrryy haaaaaaaaappppyyyyyy!!!

=D Look! It's a plug!!! Weeeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12: Goku

"Are you ready?" asked Piccolo. Goku came out of the bathroom running his hand through his hair. Piccolo smiled at his lover and kissed his cheek.

"Oh," said Goku wrapping his arms around Piccolo's neck. "Is that all I get?"

"Maybe," teased the Namek. He pressed his mouth over the Saiyan's several times. Finally, he let Goku have the deep passionate kiss he had asked for. Goku melted into Piccolo's arms but his lover pulled him up. "Not now," he whispered. "You have a tournament to win and I have work."

"Tonight then?" asked Goku.

Piccolo kissed the boy's lips. "Tonight, I promise. All you want."

"Alright." They pulled apart and held each other's hand as they left for their destinations.

"I'm dropping you off first, right?" Piccolo said as they climbed into the car.

"Guess so."

"And what time do you want me to pick you up?" asked Piccolo.

"As soon as you can." Goku leaned in the driver's window and kissed Piccolo one last time before they parted. As the car pulled away he felt his heart long for the comfort of Piccolo's, but he reassured it that the Namek would return in a few hours.

"So was that the boy?"

Goku turned around there was Vegeta leaning against the side of the building; obviously he had been watching. "Hey, I didn't see you there Vegeta," said Goku. "How've you been?"

"I asked if that was the boy that hurt you Goku," replied Vegeta. He wore one of his hard, cold glares that Goku was never really sure how to respond to.

"Yes, it was," he said. "Why did you want to know?"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "Cuz I'm gonna beat the crap outta him for making you cry like that!"

"No don't!" Goku cried, now very worried. It was a misunderstanding! He didn't mean to, really he didn't! Oh, don't concern yourself with it Vegeta, you don't need to."

"You love him?"

"Yes. Very, very much."

"He love you back?"

"I'm confidant that he does."

"He treats you nice; you're not unhappy or anything? He satisfies everything you need?"

Goku blushed a deep red but replied with, "yes he does. I'm very happy."

"Alright," Vegeta said slowly after looking him up and down. "We're matched up in the fifth round this time. I'll see you in the ring. And Goku?" Vegeta pulled himself off the wall to go inside. He gave Goku a stern glare. "If you really love you little boyfriend, bring it on." With that, Vegeta stalked off to the inside of the club.

"Hey, what was all that about Kid?" asked the DJ coming up behind Goku. It was the same DJ Goku had become so familiar with in all these tournaments; the same one who had saved his skin so many times.

"I-I don't know," stuttered Goku. "I thought we worked things out. I'm not so sure now."

"What did he tell you?"

"Huh?"

"What did he tell you? I wanna know, I'll kick his ass right here and now."

"Why are you so worried about me? What's it to you what happens between he and him, huh?"

The DJ grabbed Goku and pulled him around to the back of the building. He cornered Goku against the wall and said, "I have every right to know what happens between you and him cuz I don't trust him like you do. How can I protect you from him when you don't see the danger you're in?"

"I'm not in any danger!" Goku cried "And even if I was, it's not your job to go around rescuing me!"

The DJ pulled Goku's mouth to his and proceeded to tenderly kiss the youth. Goku fell into shock. He let the DJ do as he pleased and when he finished, asked, "Piccolo....is that you?" The DJ pulled off his shades and baseball cap to revile Goku's sweet lover. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing I've been doing for the past 2 years; my job," Piccolo replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Piccolo kissed Goku's cheek gently.

"You weren't gonna keep this a secret for long, were you?"

"I wanted to surprise you after you won the tournament. Guess that kinda died, huh?" They both laughed a little and embraced in a hug. "So, what did Vegeta say?"

Goku nuzzled Piccolo's chest. "It doesn't matter now. I know what I gotta do."

"And what's that?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Piccolo thought it over and finally put his mouth to Goku's and whispered, "alright I trust you," before kissing him deeply.

"Call," said Piccolo, now dressed as the DJ again.

"Heads," said Vegeta as the coin flipped in the air. The DJ grabbed it and slapped it on his hand then reviled what it had landed on: Heads, just as Vegeta had called.

Goku felt faint as he remembered his last experience at one of these tournaments. That sick feeling in his stomach was coming back but Goku just told himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, thinking of Piccolo and their plans for later that night. He listened to the beats of the music which became familiar to him and he smiled knowing that Piccolo was doing that purposefully to comfort him.

"Hey Kid, you're up!"

Goku opened his eyes to find the ring ready for him and the music he usually danced to was playing. He started out with a basic step, as the beat wasn't one to pull out the prettier moves just yet.

Then the music broke out into a complicated tune and at the exact same moment Goku flowed into the more difficult moves with it. Down, around, jump back up, step one, two, step one, two all in perfect unison. Slowly Piccolo took away Goku's practice music and mixed in something else, but it was like Goku could read it and knew it like an old friend already. The crowed clapped and cheered him on, but Goku was deft to everything that wasn't the music; he was blind to all the distractions. He put his faith in his body and it did the rest for him.

Then his turn ended and he handed the ring back over to Vegeta. The prince stood there frozen in place. There was no way he could top what Goku had put out, no way anyone could top what Goku put out, and he choked. Finally he shook his head and ran out of the club. Goku had finally won his war.

The night club broke out into a roar of cheers. But above them all, Goku could hear his friends the loudest.

"WAY TO GO G! YOU TOOK HIM DOWN HARD!" screamed Krillin jumping on Goku's back. "YOU SEE?! YOU SEE NOW?! WHAT WE TOLD YOU WAS TRUE WASN'T IT?!"

"IT SURE WAS," Goku called back. He smiled at Piccolo who flashed him a toothy grin and mouthed "I love you."

"Well, now I feel threatened," said Emily, pushing her way around the crowd of people. Sammy and Chichi followed behind her and not long after was Tien and Yamcha. "I was planning on entering one of these tournaments too, but how am I going to compete with you?"

Goku laughed as he lead them away so the next round could start. "I'd be happy to teach you some steps," Goku offered and Emily looked delighted.

"We'll talk about it," she said.

"Hey Goku, win the tournament and we'll all go out for ice cream, okay?" said Krillin sliding off Goku's back.

"Alright," said the Saiyan as he found a table for them to sit down and socilize at.

"Oh! See? We _TOLD_ you so! Didn't we Krillin? We told you so," said Tien enjoying rubbing in the fact that Goku was the new Prince of Street Steps. "So, where's Piccolo anyways? He disappeared into the crowd somewhere..."

"How'd you know Piccolo was here?" asked Goku stopping in his tracks.

"Cuz Piccolo's the DJ," Tien replied. "I could tell from his voice the first time we met. And of course Yamcha confirmed that."

"Alright you've had him for long enough! I'm stealing my lover away now!"

"Piccolo!" Goku cried happily and bounded over to the car. He leaned in the window and kissed Piccolo quickly. "Hey Krillin, if I'm not mistaken, you promised us ice cream if I won right?"

"Who said I was paying?" Krillin replied. "With all that prize money you could buy the whole ice cream shop!"

"We'll meet you there," Goku said as he climbed inside the car that Piccolo was driving. They both waved good bye and drove off down the street.

"So, how does it feel?" asked Piccolo.

"Not as good as being with you," the boy replied.

"Really?"

"Truly."

End Chapter 12!

Look at me! I am bouncing off the walls right now! THIS IS NOTHING BUT ENERGY!!! I would like to go on type chapter 13 right now but I have to go get ready to go see my friend today. Sooooooo..........I will. Love you all! BYE!


	13. Piccolo

Chapter 13: Piccolo

TWO YEARS LATER

"You're trying too hard. You just have to let the movements come to you Emily. Don't pull them."

"I'll never be as good as you!"

"Keep trying, you're doing fine."

Piccolo smiled at Goku as he taught Emily the moves of his dance. For two years now he had been the number one street dancer from the east district. Hell, he was the number one street dancer in the whole city!

Not a lot had changed in two years; some of it had but life continued on more or less the same as it always did. Chichi and Sammy were married the summer following the birth of Goku's son, whom Chichi had named Gohan. Sammy adapted Gohan and the four became a family. Piccolo was to join that family sometime in the fall for Goku had proposed to him in the spring. As soon as he did, he planned to also adapt Gohan as well for the child grew on him during the visits he spent with them.

Yamcha moved out with Tien as planned and they found a little apartment to live happily together in. Neither of them wants to push things too fast, but marriage is a reoccurring thought between them. Goku moved in with Piccolo and Emily was thinking of moving in with Krillin, but wasn't sure if she was totally ready for a relationship.

Chiaotzu? Well, despite rumors that he had died after the end of chapter 5, he's actually still alive and kicking! He moved to Hollywood when he found out about Yamcha and Tien. There, he became a singer/songwriter and only occasionally does anyone ever hear from him. As for Vegeta, no one had heard from him since the tournament in which Goku had defeated him.

So that's how things were, and everyone was more or less happy with it.

The phone rang in the apartment, interrupting Piccolo's henti thoughts of what he was gonna do to Goku that night, and he left to answer it so the Saiyan's lesson would not be interrupted. "Hello," he said into the receiver. "You've reached the residence of Goku and Piccolo. This is Piccolo speaking."

There was a moment of silence and Piccolo almost hung up thinking it was a prank call. But there came a slight breathing sound and Piccolo repeated the greeting in case they hadn't heard him. Finally, a voice asked, "is Goku there?"

"Yes he is," Piccolo said, "but he's a little busy so could you call-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S BUSY!! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!!!"

Piccolo held the phone at arm's length; the scream still hurt his ears. "Alright, calm down," he said, cautiously bringing the receiver back to his face. "I'll put him right on. Who may I say is calling?"

Another moment of silence passed before the voice replied with, "thank you Piccolo."

The Namek set the receiver on the counter and went to fetch his Saiyan lover. "Goku," he called as he opened the door. "You have a phone call. They say it's urgent."

"Who is it?" asked the boy. Piccolo shook his head to show they wouldn't tell him. Goku frowned a bit but went to answer the phone. Piccolo stayed by the doorway to listen. He didn't like having to resort to eavesdropping, especially on his lover, but he was worried. Somewhere he had heard that voice before, that dangerous voice....If the guy hadn't sounded so desperate and insistent, Piccolo would've hung up and disconnected the line; in fact, he kinda regretted that he didn't do that in the first place.

"Hello this is Goku," the Saiyan said in his cheerful voice. "Vegeta, hey! I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you?.......Oh, I'm okay. Things are great...................Right now?.........But you are talking to me..................In person? Why not over the phone?............Okay, okay, I will Vegeta! You still live in your old apartments, right?...Okay, then I'll be there soon.........Why can't I tell Piccolo?.................Surprise? Like a party?......Sooo, no party?................Yeah, I know you do. Okay I'd better be on my way then..............I got it. I'll see you soon...Bye." Goku hung up the phone.

"So, who was it? asked Emily when Goku returned.

"An old friend of mine and something's come up. I have to cut the lesson short Emily, this is really important to him, I think..."

"Was it Vegeta?" asked Piccolo knowing for sure that it was. "I don't trust him Goku, you know that."

Goku sighed. "I know you don't like him Piccolo, you don't have to." He wrapped his arms around Piccolo's waist. "I'll only be gone for half an hour, I promise. Any longer and I'll call you, okay? Nothing bad will happen, you'll see."

"No," Piccolo stated firmly. "No, you're not going Goku and that's final. No. Don't make that face at me, don't make that sad puppy face; Goku, No. No sad puppy face. No, you cannot go. No, you can't. No. No. No, no, no, no, no! No." Piccolo looked at Goku's begging face, now complete with tears and a trembling lower lip, and felt like such a bad guy; he was weakening under that look and Goku knew this. He placed his hands on either side of Goku's face and squished it together, distorting the sad puppy face. "No. Call him back and tell him he just can't have you."

"Ut IcKohoh, ee mey meed me. Aye old em iff ee ever meeded me ou all me," Goku said. Piccolo let go of his lover. "I'm worried. I really am. The last time we spoke, like really sat down and talked about stuff, he seemed to be in some sort of trouble. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but maybe now he's ready to talk. Let me go see what he wants, please?"

Piccolo looked long and hard into Goku's now normal face. He pulled Goku close and nuzzled his face, kissing anywhere he could. "Alright," he said with a heavy sigh. "You win. But you'd better make this up to me later, understand? Call me if anything comes up."

"I will," Goku promised. "In fact, I'll make it up to you right now if you want." They kissed passionately, their tongues intertwining and breaking to roll around again.

"You two make the cutest couple," said Emily. She giggled as they blushed and pulled away from each other. "Oh no, don't mind me. I know where the exit is, I'll just show myself to the door." She giggled again and skipped out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Go," said Piccolo. "You don't have time to make it up to me right now anyways. I want you for much longer then that."

"I know, me too," Goku replied. He kissed Piccolo once more and whispered, "I love you," against his lips.

"I love you too," Piccolo whispered back. They finally separated all the way as Goku left the apartment to go see what Vegeta wanted.

Piccolo paced the bedroom ground anxiously. It was almost 8 o'clock at night; Goku should've been home by then but he was still out and had been for nearly four hours without calling!! The worried Namek hit a pillow on their bed. "Damn it Goku!" he cried. "Where are you?" He fell into the bed and pulled the pillow to his chest.

It was Goku's pillow.

He nuzzled his face into it and breathed in deeply the scent of Goku's hair. It helped calm him down a little but it also reminded him that his lover still wasn't back.

He couldn't sit still for long. Something had happened, he could feel it. Casting the pillow aside, he got up to pace the ground some more. The more he paced, the more worried he got. "This is doing me no good!" he yelled at one on.

Piccolo picked up the phone and began dialing numbers.

End Chapter 13!

Ooooo....What do you suppose Vegeta's done with Goku?!? And what do you think Piccolo is gonna do to him when he finds out? See you in the next chapter!


	14. Goku

Chapter 14: Goku

Goku knocked on the door of the apartment that Vegeta lived in. When no one answered, he knocked again but still no one came. "Vegeta?" Goku called. "Vegeta are you here? Open the door; it's me!" Then, slowly the door creped open.

"Vegeta?" asked Goku as he timidly entered the dark apartment. It didn't look like anyone was in there. The light, or what little of it was even able to shine through from the outside, was, to the highest degree, dimmed by heavy curtains. The whole apartment was warm; a thick smoke floated about and it was heavily perfumed. Goku coughed and covered his mouth to keep from breathing in. "Vegeta are you in here?" he called but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

Behind him the door slammed shut, causing Goku to jump and spin around. Now it was completely black. The Saiyan's senses heightened, his body went into fight-or-flight mode but he doubted he'd be able to do anything; the smoke was already fogging up his mind. A sensation of being watched form everywhere in the room descended upon him and more then once he felt something like claws digging into his back, but when he turned around there was nothing but air there. Again, the feeling came from behind him. His instincts told him to get out and he began to worry; '_was Vegeta still in here somewhere perhaps unconscious?_' he asked himself. '_Had he gotten out? But then who had opened the door? And closed it for that matter?_'

He started to panic. There was hardly any light so even though his eyes had adjusted he couldn't go anywhere without bumping into things. And the feeling of something grabbing him form behind, something always watching him, hadn't gone away. He dropped to his knees and began trembling. He didn't know his way around Vegeta's apartment, he couldn't save him if that's what his old friend needed him to do now. '_Think_,' Goku told himself, trying to calm his senses. '_Just think of a way to see where you're going.........the windows_.' Yes, that's it. If he could get to a window and throw open the curtains, he'd be able to see again and then he could find Vegeta. But he didn't feel like moving, that invisible force holding him in place.

"Sorry about all of this," came a voice from across the room. Goku looked in the direction it had come from where a flame appeared and beside it, in it's tiny glow, Vegeta's face. "And I'm sorry about the fog too," he said in a low voice as he lit a few candles. "I know that the amount of all this incant smoke must be having a dizzying affect on you. If you feel faint you can lay yourself on my bed, right beside you. they just like the warmth and the smell has proven very therapeutic for me."

Goku had calmed down a great deal since Vegeta had shown himself. Now there was some light to see what was where and Vegeta was okay. But Goku noticed, as he sat himself on the bed, that Vegeta wasn't quite himself. The Saiyan boy laid down and watched Vegeta as he worked up the voice to talk to him. He wasn't dressed like he usually dressed, Goku noted. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt. Wrapped around his arms and hands where tight leather bands. The glint in his eye as he watched Goku wasn't the same one the boy was used to seeing, but maybe it was just the candle?

"Vegeta?" Goku whispered softly.

Suddenly Goku's cheek stung and he found half his body hanging over the side of the bed. He was too drugged to follow it, but Goku realized that Vegeta had smacked him.

"You've caused me a lot of grief Kakarot," he hiss in a voice that was not his own. "I don't know if you should be grateful or not that I'm taking this out on you instead of your boyfriend, Piccolo. Kami only knows how much I'd like to slit his throat right now."

"Wha-what's going on?" asked Goku pushing himself up. Most of his strength seemed to have been drained from his body, so his arms trembled under his weight. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"SILENCE! I am sick of hearing your voice Kakarot!" Once again Vegeta hit Goku and the Saiyan boy was flung back onto the bed. Vegeta straddled the boy and pinned his hands down. "I'll make you regret ever crossing me. You should have stayed by my side Kakarot, you should have followed my example. I waited for you, all these years. I let him talk me into waiting for you to join us. What a fool I was to listen to him. I shoulda just taken you way back then when I killed the rest of those stupid idiots. But I was told to spare your life. I was told you'd come to me willingly. But you didn't and now I'll make you regret. I'll make him regret too. Yes, he'll have to do it. You can both suffer together." He began laughing insanely.

To be blunt, Goku was scared. This wasn't Vegeta, there was no way in hell it could be. So many excuses ran through Goku's mind about why he could be doing this, what he was possibly talking about and each of them was frightening. But it all seemed to boil down to one reason that kept popping up: Vegeta was being controlled. But for what? And who could possibly want to control Vegeta? '_Well, it doesn't matter right now_,' Goku thought as he began trying to pull his hands free. '_I just have to find a way to free Vegeta before- whatever this sicko has planned takes place_.'

"Stop struggling!" the possessed Vegeta cried. He let go of one of Goku's wrists and, before the boy could do anything, punched Goku hard in the gut. He chuckled as Goku gasped for air and let go of the other wrist to cradle Goku's head in almost a loving way. "Don't make me hurt you Kakarot; truth be told, I've grown rather fond of you. But even so, don't think I won't hesitate to make you bleed." And he twisted Goku's ear until the boy cried out in pain. He laughed again and let go of Goku.

"Vegeta," Goku said meekly. "Vegeta, c'mon now, don't do this. Don't let this happen. Fight it Vegeta, just come to me and I promise I'll take care of you."

The older of the two on the bed stopped laughing to look down at Goku. He smirked evilly. "So you think Vegeta can still fight me, do you? You're wrong Kakarot; I've all but killed him. I wish I could kill him, then I wouldn't have to put up with him anymore. But then, if I killed him, I couldn't stay in here anymore. I guess then I'd have to possess you. And who would I torment then.....Why Piccolo of course. Hee hee hee, I'd love to see the look on his face when I make you say that you hate his guts and never want to see him again. Of course, I'd do that only after making you have sex with every prostitute on the face of this Earth." He started laughing again, then stopped abruptly. His face twisted into a grimace and he shook his head as though to clear it. "So you can still fight me," he whispered. "Damn you."

Goku sat up on the bed. "Vegeta," he said feeling dizzy from the smoke. "Vegeta....come back......."

Vegeta, the true Vegeta, opened his eyes and turned to Goku with a dreamy, glazed look in his eyes. "Kakarot," he whispered. "You need to get out of here now.....get going, run away...." He closed his eyes tightly as though in pain.

Goku made to hug Vegeta, to give him comfort, but the older Saiyan pushed him away. "No, c'mon," he said trying to hug his old friend again. "You're in trouble; let me help."

"If you want.....to help........._Kakarot_............get away......." Vegeta seemed to be struggling with himself. It was scary to watch, and Goku didn't want to leave. So he didn't. He stayed by Vegeta's side despite the former prince's protests. Finally, Vegeta gave a howl of rage and dived on top of Goku. He had lost the battle to the evil inside him.

"You little bastard!" Vegeta cried pulling Goku up by the neck and slamming him down onto the bed again. "Oh, you've really gone and pushed all my buttons now. Now's the time for you to scream and beg for mercy!! Perhaps crying the name of your lover a few times will make him swing in to the rescue! But don't count on it."

Goku's clothes were torn to shreds. His arms and legs were chained up. Any noise of protest he made earned him a great deal of pain. With every thrust there was a punch following it till Goku just learned to hold his tongue. At first, it was agonizing having Vegeta thrust into him from behind not to mention embarrassing when he started to like it. Goku comforted himself with the thought that it was just natural to like this, even though he didn't want to. '_Just pretend it's Piccolo; it'll be over soon_,' Goku told himself.

But it wasn't Piccolo, and it was hard to pretend it was when Vegeta was so violent with his body. Goku wondered faintly what Piccolo would do once Goku came home. How could Goku go home and ever look at Piccolo the same way again? The Namek had been right all along and tears filled Goku's eyes as he wished he had listened to him. He didn't want them to fight..........perhaps Piccolo would listen to him?

Another painful thrust made Goku realize that Piccolo would never forgive Vegeta. This all was Piccolo's territory and now that Vegeta had crossed the line into it the Saiyan's Lover would probably not rest until he was dead. Knowing this was like having an ice cold dagger slash at his heart. He tried, but he couldn't keep the whimpering noises from coming. After the first few hits, the pain didn't matter to him anymore and he let himself cry out his heart's agony.

End Chapter 14!

Gasp! HOW COULD HE?!?! Oh No! Poor Goku! Poor Piccolo! What's going to happen next? See you all in the next, and (possibly, if I don't decide to do an epilogue, but that might depend on weither or not you all want a sequel) FINAL Chapter!!!

Oh My Kami! It's coming to an end!!!! tear, sob


	15. Piccolo

And here you have it folks. This is it. The end. The last chapter of this fic. Wow. I can't believe it. It's over. After this, there is nothing. I have finally accomplished something, and it's tragic and, Oh Kami, I'm gonna cry.............so, after your done with this, who wants a sequel???

Chapter 15: Piccolo

"Well, it certainly isn't like Goku," replied Chi-chi. "Oh, lemme see, I think Vegeta lives on the West side of town."

"You _think_?!" Piccolo said, now very desperate for information.

"Well, no. I'm pretty sure he lives in the Phoenix Rising apartments complexes on the west side.....oh yes, here it is. Apartment number 214. Jeeze, I didn't know he lived there. Not a lot of people have been able to stay there for very long, they say it's haunted by some vengeful spirit. Guess Vegeta doesn't believe that sort of stuff."

"Okay, thank you Chi-chi," said Piccolo and he hung up the phone. "Damn you Vegeta. I'll get you, even if it's the last thing I do," he said as he ran out to his car.

"VEGETA!!" Piccolo screamed as he knocked the door down. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING COWARD?!?!"

"I'm right here Piccolo," whispered a meek voice. "There's no need to yell."

"Bastard! Where's Goku?!" he asked spinning around and clenching his hands in tight fists. There Vegeta was, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. "If you've harmed him in any way so help me Kami I'll tear you limb from-"

"He's in the next room," Vegeta interrupted. "I'm sorry Piccolo, I truly am. I don't know if he's still alive or not I-"

Piccolo didn't wait for Vegeta to finish; he ran into the next room. There he found a body, naked and covered in cuts and bruises; it was Goku's. He dropped to his knees and pulled the body gently onto his lap. "Oh Goku," he sobbed.

"Piccolo?" Goku moaned weakly. He opened his eyes and once he saw his lover's face, he smiled softly through the pain. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Piccolo said softly as he felt Goku's life draining away. "I love you too, I love you Goku. Don't worry, I'm right here, I'll always be right here." Tears formed at his eyes and they rolled down his cheek. Goku finally slipped away and left Piccolo feeling empty and cold.

The sound of a gun being cocked was heard and Piccolo assumed it was Vegeta preparing to destroy the evidence, him, so he wouldn't go to jail. But instead of being shot at, like he expected to be, Vegeta came around and held the gun in front of Piccolo.

"There's two bullets in there," said Vegeta, kneeling before him. "One for you and one for me, if you choose to be that merciful but I don't expect you to be. I didn't kill myself because I know you need to take out your rage on the one who killed Goku. Because I didn't want you to end up like me. Because I can't....."

Piccolo took the gun and held it in his hands for a minute. '_You have every right too_,' his mind said to him. '_Shoot him down quickly so you can die beside your Lover_.'

Shakily, he took the gun and held it up to Vegeta's chest, right over his heart. "Have you any last words before I send you to hell?" Piccolo asked.

"Just tell Goku I'm sorry because I truly am."

Piccolo closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening to his hearing. Vegeta fell to the ground, dead before his head even made contact with it. Sobbing loudly, Piccolo picked himself up and dragged Vegeta over to the bed. After pulling a large blanket off of it, he laid Vegeta down on top of it, closed his eyes and rested his hands on his stomach. He picked up the blanket from the bed and dragged it back to where Goku lay. Piccolo pulled off his shirt and put it on Goku before wrapping his dead lover in the blanket with him. For a moment he nuzzled Goku's neck and kissed his face as though doing this might bring him back. Alas, it didn't and finally Piccolo reacted over and took the gun once more into his hands. He raised it and pointed it next to his ear as he held Goku close to his body for one last time.

"If you die," he whispered softly against Goku's ear. "I die."

The gun was fired, and all fell silent in the little apartment.

Jiendo


End file.
